Discombobulation
by maraduersmad
Summary: Merlin uses his powers to save himself and Arthur's lives. Morgana takes the throne, can Merlin get the trust of the knights of camelot and arthur before camelot as we know it is lost forever?
1. Don't be a prat

Merlin ran as fast as he could, twisting and turning as leaves and braches snapped against his face. Turning his head slightly he saw leon,gwaine,elyan,percival and agravaine sprinting to his right trying there best to get away from the huge mob following them. He turned his head to the other side his eyes on arthur who looked pained to be running away from so many people. He knew arthur wanted to fight desperately, to defend his honour, to prove that he was worthy of his crown by fighting all these people even though it meant certain death, merlin wasn't sure why they were running given arthur's pride but was grateful that for once arthur was clever enough to realise that flight was the best option.

"GET THE SORCERER" One at the front screams and Merlin trips over his own feet in shock, arthur luckily manages to grab his arm and keep him upright, all though it meant they both slowed considerably. Merlin's head spins to the mob chasing them, his heart pounding, this couldn't really be an attack on him could it..how would they even know what he was. He must have heard it wrong, as if reading his thoughts they screamed again about getting the sorcerer, this time merlin didn't trip he just gasped slightly, they were after him. They weren't bothered in the knights of Camelot or the king they wanted him. Finally, when Merlin's legs feel like there about to give from exhaustion they manage to out run them, finding a place to hide. Dropping into the crevice behind the others they all stop panting and wheezing.

"Did you hear sire?" Leon asked quickly "They think there is a sorcerer among us" He continued and Arthur gave a small nod, his eyes traced over each person before shaking his head.

"They must think were somebody else" Merlin chocked out.

"EMRYS!" Gwaine threw his hand over merlin's chest and pushed him against the rocks alongside everyone else. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE-EVER YOU ARE!" The voice was husky but loud, it sounded like someone who had drunk to much and had a bad hangover. There was the tumbling of rocks as they came to the top of the little crevice they were standing in. Merlin looked up slightly squinting to keep the dust out of his eyes

"Find him" A new voice spat "kill him when you do..If he's still with his friends kill them" Merlin's mouth suddenly went dry as he heard the order.

"there's no way we can out run them" Elyan muttered frantically as merlins brain worked trying to formulate a plan.

"We can't fight them all" Agravaine whispered to Arthur, merlin had to suppress his snort at the wimp who Arthur believed to be his trust worthy uncle. Arthur looked beyond lost as he looked to the few men he had trying to figure out an order for them.

Merlin had to run on his own. He had to leave his friends where they were or they would all be killed, but Arthur would follow. Merlin was sure of it, as much as he pretends he doesn't care they are friends and he wouldn't let his friend run to his death. his eyes traced the top and saw some large boulders at the top to one side where a path ran up that would make it easy for merlin to escape from before dropping them to block the other's path of following him, he would die and they would live.

"We won't have to" Merlin replied sounding a lot braver than he felt. "Arthur"

"Not now merlin..i need to think"

"just..don't be a prat" Merlin said easily ignoring the fact he had been ignored. Trying not smile at the use of his past words when arthur was still only prince and he merlin was about to die...or so merlin thought. Arthur looked to him confused with a last small, sad smile merlin ran, pushing Gwaines arm from his chest towards the hill. As planned he heard arthur scream after him. His eyes flashing orange quickly as the boulders tumbled blocking them from coming for at least a little while.

"MERLIN!" Arthurs voice penetrated the quiet forest.

"THERE!" Merlin felt an arrow wizz past his shoulder but kept running, he wouldn't die so close to everyone, he wanted it to take a while for the others to find him when they got out so the mob would be gone and they wouldn't place themselves back in danger.

He ran into a clearing peering round he saw men coming towards him, all smirking wielding there weapons, looks of triumph on there dirty faces.

"Emrys" the husky voice man spoke.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you dead" He said raising his sword. _Obviously not in a chatty mood_ Merlin thought to himself sarcastically. Merlin threw his arms out either side of him, making himself an easy target. Shutting his eyes tightly when he saw the fingers on cross bows inch towards the trigger.

"MERLINNNN!" His eyes flew open again as he heard the familiar voice stupidly close. Arthur burst into the clearing his sword flying towards the people infront of him one easily knocked him back onto the floor next to where merlin stood.

"LEAVE HIM!" Merlin ordered glaring at the men in front of him who had aimed there arrows at arthur.

"Who are you to give us orders?"

"It's me you want not him. Let him live!" As they all went into loud laughter merlin dropped to arthurs side "I told you not to be a prat!"

"what the hell do you think your doing ?" the two snapped at the same time. Arthur looked at the man in front of him in confusion, a small amount of fear was hidden behind his blue eyes as his eyes flicked slightly to all the men standing near them.

"kill them both" A new voice ordered causing Merlin to look up, a young boy in a blue cloak walked forwards, the men parting as he did.

"_mordred?" Merlin thought, the boy looked into his eyes_

"_I told you I wouldn't forget what you did emrys"The familiar voice echoed into merlins mind_

"_Let arthur go"_

"_why should i"_

"_he saved your life"_

"_As did you..but then you tried to get me killed"_

"_That has nothing to do with arthur"_

"_he and his men have killed our kind"_

An arrow suddenly flew towards arthurs head. Without knowing what he was doing merlin had already stopped it, it stood in mid air centimetres from arthur who was looking at the arrow terrified.

"I'm sorry" Merlin mumbled quietly.

"for wha" Arthurs words died in his throat as merlin looked up to him his eyes glowing orange. Merlin stood back to his full height and glowered at the men before him.

"Let him leave" Merlin seethed again.

"He is consorting with you!" Merlin tried to place where he knew the men from but couldn't think of anywhere, he also couldn't think of anyone else who hated magic as much as uther did to do this just to kill him.

".leave"

"Kill them both" Mordered ordered calmly. Merlin saw arthur's eyes widen as he looked to the boy. another arrow shot, again towards arthur and again merlin stopped it. Merlin gulped, no going back now. Muttering a spell as arrows flew towards them. A few, noticing his eyes ran back into the cover of the tree's but most stood there ground giving mordered small looks searching for comfort.

"ATTACK!" The remainder charged forwards. Merlin muttered a spell and some flew back, hitting others and bringing them down to as if they were domino's. Vines stretched out tripping them over, One by one he was taking the men out.

"MERLIN WATCH OUT!" Merlins eyes flicked to arthur then his knee's buckled as someone swiped down hard with there sword. It cut into merlins shoulder forcing him to scream out in pain as the blood began leaking out quickly. Arthur looked into merlins eyes when he fell, his eyes now turned into an animalistic yellow and all around merlin flew back fire rising in a ring around the few that remained in the circle with them. Merlin stood up again shakily shouting more spells and sending more people back trying his best not to kill them only knock them out to stop there attack. Merlin hear someone shout his name and looked down to arthur who was looking terrified at the sight of his friend doing magic, looking down gave one enough time to strike him again. This time however the sword went through merlin's side. Just between his waist and hips as the sword pulled out merlin fell to the ground.

"Merlin no!" Arthur yelped catching merlin as merlin gave out another scream of pain, with in seconds he looked to only be on the verge of consciousness, his magic still pulsed around them.

"Get out" Merlin mumbled "Leave..Arthur" Merlin slurred his words, Mordred would kill him, he had no reason to follow Arthur

"I'm not leaving you idiot." They were still out numbered even with the many merlin had taken down.

"_Goodbye Emrys"_A large beam of magic suddenly flew towards the pair arthur cowering behind his hands but it never hit. The blond haired man opened his eyes again and saw merlin just about kneeling. One arm up looking as if it only just had enough strength the stay up. The beam paused in mid air.

"Arthur?" The other knights burst through the clearing all stopping at the sight before them. Arthur lying on the floor, staring at merlin who was now covered in blood magic frozen in front of him, an eerie silence around. Merlin stood up body swaying as he tried to keep upright. Mordred's eyes where wide staring at him.

Merlin glanced at the knights,All looking relatively similar just with faces of shock apart from gwaine, he was staring at merlin mouthing wordlessly he looked hurt, betrayed, this made merlin cringe slightly, if gwaine looked betrayed he couldn't bear to think what arthur looked like. His eyes next went to agravaine who had an evil sneer on his face. Finally, he slowly let his eyes wander to arthur.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled to the king before snapping his head back to those infront of him. Suddenly merlin threw both his arms out, the magic morderd attacked with dissolving undermerlins. every enemy flew back smashing against tree's. Merlin's eyes where only on the boy , who flew through the air letting out a large scream before smashing against a boulder and becoming still on the ground, his chest unmoving and his eyes wide. Merlin's knee's buckled and he crumpled to the floor next to arthur. His chest only just rising and falling. Arthur looked into his partly open eyes, his usual blue eyes where now almost glowing white as merlin slipped into unconsciousness.

"Arrest him"


	2. Enchanted

"Find something for bandages! Elyan try to stop the bleeding. Come on quickly we need to get him back to Gaius!" Gwaine ordered dropping to his knee's next to merlin trying to stop the bleeding in his side whilst elyan ran over and tried to stop the bleeding from his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Agravaine seethed "stop helping him!" Arthur still sat in place not saying anything

"Where are those bandages ?" Gwaine yelped his hands covered in blood as he let out small words of comfort to the unconscious merlin.

"Get away from him!" Elyan quickly jumped back but Gwaine just looked up, agravaines sword was pointed at his chest.

"He needs help"

"He's a sorcerer!" Agravaine snapped

"I don't care" Arthur watched the exchange his mind slowly beginning to work again as he finally pushed himself of the ground and away from merlin

"Gwaine step away from him" Gwaines head snapped to Arthur

"what? bu-"

"Get away from him Gwaine...NOW!" Gwaine slowly moved away from merlin rubbing his blood so asked hands on his cloak.

"We can't just leave him like this, he'll never make it back to Camelot" Gwaine stated

"I've already gave the call to arrest him and as I have a higher rank than you you will do it!" Agravaine replied scathingly

"he's not being arrested" Arthur said calmly and everyones heads moved back to arthur

"but sire, he is a sorcerer, he has to be put to death"

"He is my servant and he was saving our lives"

"Then let me tend to his injuries!" Gwaine snapped exasperated

"We need to get him to camelot quickly"

"He won't make it unless we stop the bleeding quickly!"

"do what you can in 5 minutes, then we leave" Arthur ordered elyan and gwaine dropped back to merlins side whilst agravaine stood glaring at Arthurs back.

* * *

><p>"MERLIN! What happened?" Gwen rushed down the stairs towards the knights, mostly towards percival who had merlin lying pale and still in his arms. She stared wide eyed at her friend, falling into stride with the knights as agravaine sped up the stairs and into the castle. "What happened ?" Gwen begged for someone to talk to her "He's not..He can't be"<p>

"He's alive" Elyan finally answered but Gwen was sure she heard him muttering something about for now. They walked quickly up the stairs, before long everyone was cramming into gaius' room gwaine knocking the stuff of a table so percival could lay him down.

"What happened?" Gaius asked pushing his way to merlin through the crowd quickly finding the wounds and inspecting them .

"He got injured in battle" Leon replied

"Skewered more like" Gaius muttered looking at the wound on merlins side.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I need towels, water, needle, silk thread and some honey" Gaius said quickly ignoring Gwaine's question. Gwen was in action straight away searching round gaius' chambers for the things he listed whilst Leon ran to get some water.

Gaius had just finished cleaning the wounds properly so they wouldn't get infected when footsteps rang in the corridor outside, he quickly began to stitch up the first wound when the door was thrown open almost hitting Arthur who was standing by the door a mixture of many emotions gaius couldn't quite figure out on his face. Agravaine marched in his eyes did a quick sweep of the room before landing on the crowd around merlin.

"Throw him in the dungeons" He ordered as guards marched in behind him.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded finally snapping from his thoughts.

"Merlin is under arrest for practising sorcery" Agravaine said calmly.

"I make those orders not you!"

"Under normal cercumstances you would"

"what's so different about these circumstances?" Arthur seethed

"After enlitenting the council about our trip we have came to the decision that the sorceror has enchanted you. Probably has had you under a spell for years"

"That's insane, you saw merlin save my life! Why would he put me under a spell"

"Why would you let him live otherwise"

"Because...It wasn't...He didn't...He's merlin"

"Exactly your judgement has been clouded by the enchantment so as the only other person with the royal seal it is up to me to take over the thrown until you are yourself again"

"You can't do this! I am the king, you can't just have a meeting decide i'm enchanted and kick me from my throne!" The guards where now pushing a fuming gwaine out the way and grabbing merlin roughly from the table.

"I'm afraid I have to arthur, unless you can prove your not enchanted"

"How exactly can I prove that? By sentencing someone who has never done me harm to death?"

"Well what would you do with the sorcerer otherwise!"

"I don't know!" Arthur screamed back, it was true he hadn't yet thought about what he would do once merlin was heeling properly.

"That isn't like the normal arthur" Arthurs mind went back to when uther had thought he had been placed under a spell to fall in love with gwen a small growl escaping him knowing if people thought he was enchanted there wasn't much he could do.

"Please uncle" Agravaine didn't answer just turned to follow the guards as they began to leave the room. "At least let gaius treat him!" Arthur snapped

"I'm not letting gaius waste his time on a sorcerer"

"You can't do this!" Gwaine snapped "he's done camelot no harm"

"And were making sure he never will, he's corrupted with evil." With that they finally, agravaine slamming the door in his wake.

"Merlin Evil? That's like gwaine sober!" Percival joked lightly, at any other time people would have laughed at this comment but no one in the room could laugh.

"arthur you can't let this happen" Gwaine pleaded

"He's a sorcerer gwaine, there is nothing I can do"

"You're the king!"

"they think I'm enchanted they won't listen to me"

"make them listen!"

"Why should I ?" Arthur suddenly snapped back "he has magic, magic corrupts, magic makes people evil, even those you trust with your life, that you thought could never hurt you"

"Merlin is nothing like Morgana" Gwen gave gently.

"People with magic are evil"

"Merlin saved your life today"

"Merlin put all our lives in danger today" Arthur retorted. Gwaine looked to the king, any respect he had for the noble leaving him.

"You put merlin's life in danger most days, you take him on trips through bandit infested area's knowing he can't fight or defend himself, you bring him to battles with us, on quest's you doubt any of us will return from. Merlin has put his life on the line for you all these times because he feels the need to protect you, he followed you to the pereless lands because he thought he might be able to protect you, he's jumped infront of a doracha for you...now you're just going to let him die? Merlin's right you really are a prat"

"I would watch how you talk to me Gwaine" Arthur scolded before leaving the room.


	3. Almost Time for tales

Merlin slowly came round, throat dry, his entire body aching, head throbbing painfully and his shoulder and side feeling as if they had been ribbed apart, which merlin remembered a few seconds later with a groan that they kind of had. The ground beneath him was hard, scratchy and slightly wet, a metallic smell rushed up his nostrils as he took another breath. One eye opened slowly peering round, expecting to find himself on the floor of the forest alone he was shocked to find himself in the camelot dungeons. Using all his strength he pushed himself into a sitting position, back flopping tiredly against the wall as his legs hung over the edge of the tiny,dirty cot the Camelot dungeons had. His right shoulder was slowly seeping with blood that had now stained the cot. Merlin looked to the bars in front of him, thinking how easy it would be for him to break out even when injured. He stood up gingerly feeling sick from the movement he peered out of the tiny hole that showed the courtyard, the moon light up the centre of it where wood was being stacked up by guards. His mind reeled suddenly planning how to escape before morning, then it stopped suddenly with the thought of arthur. His friend had sentenced him to death, would he watch as merlin burned or would he hide in his chambers with his new manservant? Would he even get a new manservant or would he try to show he could do things on his own? Would he trust another manservant if he got one, would they have a relationship like merlin and arthur had? Would he care that Merlin was dead...

Merlin sat back on his cot his eyes boring into the floor. He had failed, there destiny wouldn't happen, arthur would never bring magic back to camelot, he wouldn't unit albion, he wouldn't have his stupid manservant at his side. The black haired boy thought back to the arrogant idiot he had met years ago and wondered whether Arthur would turn back to him without merlin trying to put him in his place.

He had faced death so many times but not one of those times had ever been this terrifying. Arthur had never hated him at the point he was about to die, arthur had never called the order to kill him. Merlin quickly rubbed a stray tear from his cheek the thought of dying him was not what scared him, it was the thought of what everyone in camelot would think of him, they would think he was evil, they would hate him for tricking them for years..They'd be happy.

Footsteps

They pounded loudly down the corridor towards merlin's cell and merlins eyes flicked once again to the window, it was dark out still. It couldn't be past 2 in the morning, surely they wouldn't be coming for him yet. OR maybe arthur didn't want it to be a public thing.

"merlin" Merlin's heard snapped to the bars.

"Gwaine?" he muttered

"That sir gwaine" Gwaine replied with a wink before he pulled akey out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

"what are you doing"

"busting you out of course"

"why?" Gwaine didn't reply just gave merlin a smile before walking over to him and inspecting his wounds.

"We need to get you out of here quickly so I can't take you to gaius..once we find somewhere to go i'll get gaius..or someone to come treat you, can you walk ?" Merlin gave a nod saying he could and stood up on shaky legs. "then lets go" Gwaine marched from the cell merlin following slowly behind him. It turned out merlin couldn't really walk..not properly, he ended up having to lean on gwaine so he could walk which slowed them down considerably. Walking straight past the stairs they continued to the passages that lead them out of the castle and Camelot.

"What are you doing?" Merlin was pulled around quickly by gwaine at the sound of the voice leaving a pain to shoot over his wounds and make him yelp slightly. Suddenly he was being pushed behind Gwaine who was sheathing his sword.

"I'm not letting him die" Gwaine growled. Merlin was peering at arthur from the side of gwaines head, arthur didn't bother looking to merlin at all.

"It's against the law to break him out of prison" Arthur stated.

"I've never been one for obeying the law"

"One of the things that you and he have in common then" Arthur said obviously refuring to merlin.

"I'm not going to let you get him"

"I know" There was a silence for a few seconds

"Whats that under your arm?" Gwaine asked pointing to the bundle under arthurs arm. Arthur's cheeks seemed to flush slighty.

"Merlin's an idiot, apparently a sorcerer idiot that needs to be executed" Merlin fliched at this "But there's no way he's dying without explaining some things to me first" Arthur continued "I thought I could..disguise him to get him out of here..so I brought a shirt and one of my cloaks" He mumbled. Merlin then noticed he was wearing one of his i'm-inconspicuosly-sneaking-out cloaks.

"You were coming to break him out" Gwaine asked in a i'm-not-buying-this-tone

"I have questions, and I don't think a few hours will be enough time for him to explain all I need to know, We have to go quickly, agravaine has guards checking every 15 minutes, when did the last one come?" Arthur asked passing the cloak and shirt to merlin who pulled them on, trying not to yell out in pain that the movement of his upper body made

"none have came since i've been awake" Merlin gave awkwardly.

"how long have you been awake?" Arthur forced

"i don't know..about fifte-" Merlin was cut off by the sound of the door opening upstairs. Arthur motioned for them to run. They turned the corner what sounded like just in time. After only a short amount of time merlin was worn out, his legs felt ready to give his head pounding again and his body screaming in protest for him to stop. Giving a lurch merlin found himself being slung over gwaine's shoulder letting out a loud yelp at pressure being applied to his injuries. As they broke from the tunnels into the fresh air and turned to go to the lower town stables the warning bell pierced the quiet city and they sped up.

"He riding with you or me?" Arthur asked going towards one of the already saddled horses. Merlin supposed gwaine must have done it earlier.

"Me, you need to go back up to the castle they might think you helped so you need to be there so they can't blame you"

"bu-"

"go! I'll take merlin, as soon as you can go to gaius and tell him to come meet us, Merlin needs to be treated."

"where are you going?"

"i..don't know" Gwaine stopped awkwardly, raking his brain for somewhere they could hide.

"Idiot" arthur muttered "Go to the castle with the round table"

"hu?"

"The one we hid in when morgana took over camelot"

"Ohhhh" Arthur snorted at gwaine before helping lift merlin onto a horse. Gwaine began to mount the same horse,

"I can ride on my own" Merlin mumbled quietly

"shut up" Arthur instructed as gwaine sat behind merlin in the saddle. Merlin flopped lazily back onto him.

"Don't leave until gaius arrives" Arthur told gwaine giving merlin a half look. "now go..quickly!" Gwaine squeezed the horses sides and the horse galloped from the stables quickly leaving the king to run towards the castle the bell ringing in his head.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt something cold pouring in through his dry lips. Swallowing, he slowly opened his eyes light streaming in and making him squint. A figure lent over him, fuzzy from the fact he was squinting. When it finally came back to focus he recognised the familiar face.<p>

"Gaius!" He croaked happily, not noticing his worried face as he placed the cup of water back down.

"Merlin, how are you feeling ?" Merlin gave a small shrug, noticing the dull ache that covered his whole body.

"Tired"

"That all?"

"My sides killing me and my shoulder feels awful..but..apart from that, tired"

"Your shoulder was infected, i've done what I can but it was a deep cut and will scar. You remember what happened don't you?" Gaius asked sounding slightly worried, merlin grimaced whilst doing a slight nod.

"Mordreds dead" Gaius saw pain flicker across the boys face, even if mordred had been trying to kill him and arthur merlin wasn't a killer, he didn't ever enjoy it. Merlin opened his mouth to speak

"Gaius!" Arthur voice suddenly interrupting "is he awake yet ?"

"Yes sire, just woke up" Merlin turned his head slowly looking over to where arthur was, he marched towards them eyes on merlin, jaw set and face emotionless.

"It's about time" He replied scathingly when he finally reached them.

"Arth-"

"shut up merlin" Merlin remembered how many times arthur had said those words to him, this time they lacked there usual jokey tone which made merlin want to be sucked into the ground. "He's well enough to explain I presume" Arthur asked not taking his eyes of merlin

"yes sire, We will be in in a minute" Arthur gave a short nod to gaius before leaving the room they were in again. When his footsteps died down merlin looked to gaius

"Gaius I do-"

"No time merlin, the knights and gwen are here, Arthur wants to know the truth about you" Merlin nodded "You need to tell him the least you can"

"what? Why?"

"Arthur has been kicked from the throne until you are executed, agravaine has tricked the council into believing he is enchanted to believe you and so can not lead at this point in time. We know agravaine is working with morgana she could overthrow the castle easily now. I have tried explaining that arthur shouldn't leave the castle to make sure nothing happens but he won't listen, he want's to hear what you have to say. You need to get him to trust you as a sorcerer quickly before Camelot is lost." Merlin nodded in understanding before he was being pulled up by gaius, the two began walking slowly towards the other room where merlin expected everyone to be waiting for him.


	4. The Dragons Call

Hey, i'm so sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with coursework and stuff. anyway, here it is (finally) The first Merlin telling them what happened, i hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the room slowly, he peered around looking at peoples faces. Most where keeping themselves from making direct eye contact with merlin, a worried expression on their faces as if he would jump on them if they did so much as look at him. Gwaine, however, was sat with a happy smile and gave him a thumbs up. Three free seats where at the table, the first, on Arthur's right hand side where he had sat the last time they were in this position, the other next to Gwaine, where Gaius had sat and a seat on the left side of Arthur where Gwen had sat before know filled Lancelot's seat. Merlin opted for the seat next to Gwaine where as Gaius took the seat on Arthur's left.<p>

"Merlin, I don't suppose you are so stupid that I have to tell you why we are here?" Arthur said lacking the usual joking tone to his voice

"no sire"

"Good. Then let's get started, do you promise to tell us the truth, to answer any questions we may have and tell the entire story." Merlin could feel Gaius looking at him. _No more lies_ Merlin thought helplessly, if he was going to tell the story he might as well tell the entire thing, They'd overthrown Morgana before they could do it again if need be... He would just have to try and talk fast.

"yes sire" He paused for a second before looking up to Arthur "but you have to let me finish and tell it in the right order"

"Of course" Arthur replied as if it was a given. "now, if no one has any question's begin" Merlin gave people a final sweep with his eyes. All but Gwaine and Gaius looked as if they had been betrayed badly, Gwen looked fearful but trying her best to hide it. Not that he could blame her with her past in the presence of magic.

"Okay..well, I guess It starts with my mum getting me to come to Camelot, to come live with Gaius, I thought it was an awful idea if I'm being perfectly honest but she wouldn't say no for an answer so I set out on my journey with a bag with some clothes and some food for the walk in a bag"

"Walk?..You walked from Ealdor?" Gwen interrupted

"yeah..I couldn't take a horse, since how would they get it back?" Gwen gave a small nod and merlin re started

"so when I finally arrived"

"in Ealdor?" Gwaine questioned stupidly

"no..Camelot"

"oh..right...so, what's Ealdor?"

"Where I come from"

"Right"

"anyway, once I arrived in Camelot I was walking in trying to find the physicians chambers"

"but..you live there how did you not know where it was ?" Merlin let out an exasperated moan, this could take a while

"Because this was my first time coming to cam-"

"Merlin" Gaius said drowning out his words "maybe you should...show them?" He had an eyebrow raised and merlin nodded looking slowly to the king.

"Could I?"

"If it'll stop Gwaine's questions" Arthur replied scathingly towards Gwaine

"I'd be doing magic" He visibly tensed "I swear nothing bad would or could happen, it'll just be...watching it" Arthur looked at him for a few seconds before giving a slow nod.

"if no one objects to it" he said cautiously, his tone implying he hoped someone would have a problem with it. They seemed not to though and stayed quiet.

"right..okay..umm..just..1 second" Merlin closed his eyes trying to think of what he wanted to happen. He felt the familiar excited tingle coursing through his body, from his toes to scalp and opened his eyes. He could tell by the way everyone around the table (minus Gaius) withdrew slightly that his eyes where gold. The world swirled around them before he felt an unhappy lurch as he fell to his knee's his vision blurring for a second before blacking out completely.

"merlin?"

"what's happened to him?" Arthur asked, trying to keep the concern from his voice.

"He magically exhausted himself in the forest, this is powerful stuff he is doing right now it used what small amount of magical energy he had at this point in time" Gaius stated in his usual-swallowed-a-textbook tone.

"So..He doesn't have magic at this moment?"

"Magic isn't something you can use up, it is something joined onto you, if merlin's magic where to run out he would die. Merlin's magic is just..tired, for example when you train with your knights, you get tired by the end of the day. It's like that but with his magic, he can use it but with great effort."

"Shut up and watch" Merlin mumbled, slowly coming round.

That was when everyone noticed they where no longer in the abandoned castle, but a dusty road. The sun glaring down at them. None but a young man walked down the path. A neckerchief wrapped round his neck.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked confused looking to his servant who was now being supported by Gwaine then back to the boy walking along the road. He looked years younger, much more innocent, there was an air of comfortable ignorance about him. Like he had no idea what was to come but it didn't worry him in the slightest. Everyone watched him walk towards them in complete awe, when he got up to them Arthur expected him to stop but he didn't instead the boy passed through them all, not even noticing he had just walked through people.

"what is going on ?" Arthur demanded

"you wanted the whole story..Here it is" Merlin gave a half smile, still leaning on Gwaine "Were watching it..." With that statement they all turned back to the younger merlin with rapped attention

**Merlin got his first look of Camelot even tired and feet legs aching in protest as he continued walking he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the castle. Knowing he wouldn't make it by night fall he gathered wood for a small fire.**

"How long where you walking for?" Gwen asked shocked, it had taken them two days hard ridding on horse back

"About..5 days, but I walked slowly most of the time" Merlin replied with a small smile.

"We're not going to have to sit here for hours for the night to pass are we ?" Gwaine asked, his mind wandering already. As if on cue the scene swirled and re emerged.

**Merlin walked into the busy lower town, looking to either side to try to take everything in. He spun round once to get a final look be****fore walking through the gates towards the inner city and castle. He joined into a cr****owd a smile still plastered on his face until he got nearer the front. A man being lead towards the execution block. "****Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."**

"nice greeting to Camelot" Gwaine said sarcastically.

**Uther raised his hand as the drums played, lowering it quickly the axe went with him, the man's head coming of in one quick blow as the crowd recoiled merlin looked up to Uther with a look of fear with hidden hate.**

"From your point of view this looks even worse" Gwen gasped "I don't blame you for never telling anyone, with a greeting like this I would have left Camelot right away. You where brave to stay" All but Arthur, who stayed silent watching it, agreed

**'When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery.**

Merlin felt the need to shout out insults to Uther but didn't, Arthur already hated him enough, he didn't need to open his mouth and make it even worse.

"**Let the celebrations begin."**

At this merlin did let out a large snort. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him to insult his father.

"**There is only one evil in this land! And it is not magic, it is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son" The woman sobbed the last part before glaring hard at Uther "but I swear to you, before the celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son" Her voice cracked as she said the last part**

"Poor woman" Merlin mumbled quietly

"poor woman? She tried to kill me!"

"She lost her son! I don't agree with what she did but she was suffering, she wanted revenge, surely you know what that feels like" Merlin replied to Arthur calmly "magic should never be used how she used it, but it wasn't really before the purge, people became scared and vengeful. Your father killed there kin" Arthur scowled hard at merlin but didn't reply. Whilst they were talking she had made her escape. The scene changed again to merlin walking to a guard

"**where could I find Gaius, the court physician ?" The guard pointed him in the right direction and merlin walked off. Knocking on the door he enters**

"so you can knock" Arthur joked for a second before noticing what he was doing and going back to silently scowling whilst watching.

"**Gaius?" Merlin called out looking around the room "hello" Gaius finally notices him but falls back through the railing of the balcony and begins falling. Merlin's eyes flash gold and everything slows down, looking around quickly a bed flies to underneath Gaius and he lands on it.**

"**what did you just do?" Gaius asks clambering from the bed and glaring at merlin.**

"You look like your about to run and tell Uther" Percival says warily to the old man

"Never, I was just shocked"

"**ERM.." Merlin starts thinking of what to say**

"**Tell me!" Demands Gaius**

"**I.I.I have no idea what happened" Merlin offers lamely**

"nice cover up there"Leon joked smiling at merlin, quickly stopping when he saw the look on Arthur's face. Unlike the other knights Leon would follow Arthur every order, he had been trained since he was a child to do so, yes he questioned him sometimes but what Arthur thought was right and wrong was what Leon had to think.

"**If anyone had seen that..." said Gaius.**

"**Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was..." stuttered Merlin.**

"**I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" said Gaius.**

"Nowhere" Merlin replied in smirking at Gaius

"**Nowhere," said Merlin.**

"**So how is it you know magic?" asked Gaius suspiciously.**

**'" don't." said Merlin.**

"**Where did you study? Answer me!" growled Gaius.**

"**I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin said.**

"**Are you lying to me, boy?" said Gaius.**

**'What do you want me to say? 'asked Merlin desperately**_._

"You where scared of Gaius ?" Gwaine asked laughing slightly "wimp"

"Gaius is the court physician, he obviously thought he would run and tell Uther You can't call him a wimp because he was scared he would be executed" Elyan snapped at Gwaine earning an approving look from his sister.

"**The truth!" ordered Gaius**

"**I was born like this!" Merlin replied, pleading that he would believe him.**

"**That's impossible!" Gaius spat with a suspicious look "Who are you?' The old man finally asked.**

"**Oh, ERM..." Merlin started as he removed his back back."I have this letter." He continued pulling the letter out of his bag and waving it at Gaius**

"**I, I don't have my glasses." Replied Gaius warily**

"**I'm Merlin." He answered, with a shy smile**

"**Hunith's son?" Gaius questioned.**

"took you long enough" Gwen said jokingly smiling at Gaius

" **Yes!" exclaimed merlin his full smile forming on his face**

"**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" said Gaius.**

"**It is Wednesday." replied Merlin awkwardly hoping not to insult someone who knew his secret.**

"Bit forgetful there old friend" Leon joked laughing along with everyone by Gaius and the king, Gaius' face flushed slightly.

"**Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there." Said Gaius awkwardly trying to move away from his mistake. Merlin walked a bit then stopped looking to the old man**

"**You, you won't say anything about, ERM..." asked Merlin sounding scared as his eyes flicked to the bed.**

"You really were scared of Uther" stated Elyan

"can you blame me?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow. He was practically standing on his own now only one hand left on Gwaine's shoulder to keep him upright.

"**No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Gaius cooed making merlin smile before he walked into his new room. Placing his bag on the bed he walked to the window peering out over Camelot.**

Merlin felt a pang of sorrow as he peered out the window over past merlin's head wondering if he would ever see that view again in his own time.

"It really is very beautiful," Percival muttered also peering over the boys head.

**Hunith's voice echoes around the room "My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so."**

Merlin looked down at this, he couldn't bear to think of the stress he had put his mother through by just having magic.

"**Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him.**

'So she sends him to where Uther is!' asked Gwen.

"**He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both." **

"Why did you protect him?" Leon asked making most of the group glare at him "I mean, Camelot is the worst place for a sorcerer, if Uther had found out you where harbouring a sorcerer you both would have died. You didn't even know merlin yet but you still protected him when it could lead to your death

"Anyone who meets merlin will know the boy could do no evil" Merlin's mind whizzed to the people he had killed in the past, to all the people the dragon murdered because he set it free. To Morgana "and he had just saved my life" Gaius added on with a small smile.

**The set spins again and they reappear standing watching Morgana She's looking out the window towards the block the man had been killed on earlier, looking sick.**

"how did she change to someone who cared so much to what she is now" Gwen asked sadly remembering what great friends they use to be

"Magic is evil..it corrupts, that's how" Arthur said in a monotone voice, his eyes glue on Merlin.

"**Morgana."Asks Uther walking towards her**

**'Yes?' she replies turning to him**

"**What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" asks the king looking to his ward worried.**

"**I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration." she states matter o'factly.**

"She has a point," said Merlin.

"**That poor mother."**

"She tried to kill me" Arthur growled at the fact she was showering remorse for someone who had tried to kill him. No one said anything to him.

"**It was simple justice for what he'd done." Said Uther coldly.**

"**To whom? He practised some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."**

"**You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Snapped Uther.**

Merlin kept himself from snapping something about Ygraine.

"**How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" asks Morgana.**

"**Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" Snarled the king. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He continued, dismissing there conversation.**

"**I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" argued Morgana.**

"**I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer" Uther snapped before storming away.**

**'You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!' cried Morgana.**

"she's right about that" Elyan offered lightly. He hadn't really known Morgana, when he met her she was already evil, even if they hadn't known it fully yet, even so he found it hard to believe of the change in the Morgana he knew to this one.

**Lady Helen sat humming whilst brushing her hair. A twig snapped out side and she looked to the door nervously**

"**Hello...Gregory?" She calls, her tone worried, Gregory appears at the front of the tent**

"**lady Helen?"**

"**Is all well?" She asks nervously**

"**Yes ma'am" Gregory reassures her "With luck we should reach Camelot late tomorrow" he informs her and she gives a small sigh of relief.**

"**that's good"**

"**I'll be outside if you need me" He sheaths his sword and walks away. After a minute or so there is another branch snapping. Gregory follows the sound.**

**Lady Helen sits in her tent drying her face looking into the mirror, spinning round again when she hears a twig snap. The shadow of a woman starts walking past the tent, lady Helen doesn't move from her seat as she watches. The witch appears and Lady Helen stands up slowly as she stars to chant. Bringing up a voodoo doll the witch stabs a knife into the centre of the hay doll. Lady Helen leans over slightly clutching her stomach gasping. She continues to chant and stabs again as lady Helen falls limply on the bed. The witch slowly transforms into the lady and looks into the mirror where her real reflection is shown.**

"can you do that?" Asks Percival

"the killing or the changing?"

"Both" Merlin looks at him for a few seconds

"I've never killed with a doll..and I wouldn't, if it's done like that, it's planned out, you want to do it. I've only killed when I've had no other choice but to do it." Everyone but Gaius seems to become slightly more tense "And I can only change with a spell..but I'm not very good at changing back" He mutters weakly

"How many have you killed?" Leon asks, ignoring his last part"

"Me personally or how many have died because of me?"

"Is their a difference?"

"A big difference"

"How many have you killed personally?" Arthur looked at merlin interested in this question.

"More than I should have" Merlin replies honestly thinking about all the people dead in the forest because Mordred convinced them to go after him.

"**Merlin..Merlin" Merlin awakes to the sound of a deep voice calling his name. It quickly stops and he sits up looking around his room, which is somehow already messy. He walks down through his door into Gaius' chambers and workplace. **

"**I got you water, you didn't wash last night" Gaius states when he sees merlin and puts a bucket of water on the table.**

"**sorry" Merlin replied half heartedly, still slightly tired. Gaius scoops out some watery porridge into a bowl and passes it to him**

"**help yourself to breakfast" Merlin looks to his porridge grimacing slightly as he lets it run from his spoon **

"It looked worse than the food back in Ealdor" Merlin joked, trying to ease the tension as he could feel everyone still looking at him because of Leon's earlier question.

**Gaius suddenly knocks the water from the table and merlin's eyes flash gold and he stops it. There is a second of silence as merlin looks to Gaius before it continues to drop landing with a thud on the floor.**

"**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your head?" Gaius asked staring at merlin with rapped attention.**

"**I don't know any spells!" Merlin retorted quickly**

"**So what did you do? There must be something!" Gaius pushes as merlin runs for the mop and begins to clean it up**

"**It just happens" Merlin replies honestly.**

"Your powers really are remarkable" Gaius says looking to merlin, a small impressed smile on his face.

"**well,we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you..Here" Gaius placed a small vial and a little sac onto the table "this is hollyhock and fever-few for lady Percival" He replied motioning to the sac "and this is for sir Olwin" He continued pointing to the vial "he's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once!"**

Merlin bit his lip, knowing what was to come in a second.

"**okay" said merlin doing a nod to say he understood**

"**and here" Gaius placed a plate with a sandwich on in front of merlin who smiled and took it gratefully. As merlin began to walk out he was stopped by Gaius' voice "And merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form enchantments will get you killed" Gaius warned grimly. Merlin bites at his sandwich finishing it just as he knocks on sir Olwin's door. A man emerges, his eyes tightly squinted, so much so it looks like there is nothing under the lids.**

"**I brought you your medicine" Merlin says holding it out to him, before placing it in his hand. Merlin begins to leave as Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking "oh and Gaius said don't it all at..." Merlin dwindles out realising it's to late "I'm sure it's fine" the boy replied uncertainty.**

There is a chorus of laughter from the group, once again excluding Gaius and Arthur

"merlin!" Gaius scolds

"what? He's fine isn't he!"

"that's not the point, when I give you an instruction you should listen to it"

"where's the fun in that?" Merlin joked and Gaius rolled his eyes but had small smile on his face.

**Merlin crosses the training field, spotting Arthur bullying his servant.**

"**Where's the target?" Arthur asked the servant with a smirk on his face.**

"**There sire?" The boy replied awkwardly**

"**It's into the sun" Arthur replies matter o'factly**

"**But..it's not that bright" Counters the servant hopefully**

"**a bit like you then" Arthur snaps malice lacing his voice.**

"You where a complete clot pole back then" Merlin tried weakly smiling at Arthur who didn't reply just looked to himself with a slight look of disgust.

"**I'll put the target at the other end shall I sire?" Asked the boy, Arthur gives a nod and the servants lifts the target up and begins to stumble towards the other end of the field.**

"**This'll teach him" Arthur states arrogant smiling at his knights before throwing a dagger at the target as the servant still holds it.**

"I though you said he was a good noble" Growled Gwaine looking to the merlin.

"He turns into one" Gwen offers happily.

"**Hey, hang on!" Begged the servant.**

"That's it, stick up for yourself, don't let this idiot push you around" Spat Gwaine .

"**don't stop" Laughed Arthur in an order**

"**Here?" The servant asks hopefully as Gwen appears in a window shaking a rug, scowling as she watches Arthur bully the young man.**

"**I told you to keep moving!" Arthur snaps before throwing another dagger**

He earns a look of disapproval for all but Leon who looks guilty, knowing he used to find this stuff funny.

"**Come on! Run!" Arthur begins launching more at the boy laughing as he shuffles around trying to keep the target over him to make sure he isn't impaled by any daggers.**

"**Do you want some moving target practise?" Arthur asks his knights who laugh. The servant falls to the ground and out of the cover of the target as it rolls towards merlin who is watching in disgust and puts his foot on the target to stop it rolling and the serving boy from lifting it up.**

"I still can't believe you do this" Gwen says weakly

"neither can I" Gaius chastises .

"**hey, that's enough" Merlin says looking to the prince with a smile.**

"**What?" Asks Arthur shocked at someone telling him what to do"**

"what are you deaf?" Spat Gwaine Arthur looked to Gwaine with an obviously guilty face but said nothing after realising merlin was still leaning a hand on him for support.

"**you've had your fun my friend" Merlin tells the prince.**

"**do I know you?" Arthur questions as he marches towards merlin**

"**Er, I'm merlin" Merlin answers holding a hand for the prince to shake.**

"**so I don't know you" The prince states**

"**no" Merlin replies giving the prince a bewildered look.**

"**Yet you called me friend" Arthur says raising an eyebrow at the big eared boy standing in front of him**

"**that was my mistake" Merlin said honestly making Arthur smirk thinking he had just got his way**

"**yes I think so"**

"**yeah..I'd never had a friend who could be such an ass" Merlin said in a tone that was still friendly.**

Gwaine snorts and looks to merlin with adoration

"this is why I like you"

**Merlin beings to walk away**

"**nor I one who could be so stupid" The prince snaps. Merlin stops and turns around. **

"**tell me merlin, Do you know how to walk on your knee's?"**

"**no" replies merlin sounding slightly confused.**

"**would you like me to help you?" Arthur asks**

Gwaine's lets out another snort

"Are you propositioning him?" The shaggy haired knight asks waggling his eye brows. Arthur shots him a death glare

"Of course not!"

"Really, because..that's how most of my pick up lines at the taverns go" At this everyone but Arthur and merlin laugh

"I am not propositioning merlin!"

"of course your not princess" Gwaine gives the fuming king a wink before turning back to the scene in front of them.

"**I wouldn't if I where you" Merlin replies with arrogance matching that of the kings.**

"You threatened me!" merlin winces slightly at this before looking to Arthur who Is scowling at him

"no, I was just..warning you, I couldn't control it as much then, when In danger it just happened more than me actually trying to use it" Merlin looked to Arthur hoping that he would believe him but Arthur just scoffed and looked away from him.

**Arthur lets out a laugh "why, what are you going to do to me?" Asks the arrogant prince, they have now drawn in a crowd watching. Merlin looks round at the people**

"**you have no idea" He snaps back**

"**be my guest..Come on!..Come on! Come oooon!" Arthur teases. Merlin swings a punch but Arthur easily grabs his arm and gets him in a painful arm lock. Gwen from the window looks shocked at the gangly boy who just tried to take on the prince of Camelot**

"**I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" Snaps Arthur"**

"**what..who do you think you are? The king!" Jokes merlin**

"You really didn't know who he was ?" Leon asks and merlin shakes his head "I though you just pretended not to to try and get yourself out of trouble with the excuse of a mental affliction or something" At this merlin blushes, thinking back on all the times people have said he has a mental affliction.

"**no. I'm his son, Arthur" Arthur spits before pushing merlin to the floor with a painful tug at his arm. Merlin is thrown into the cells by a few guards. The lady Helen arrives and walks to the throne room. **

"**Lady Helen Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations" Uther thanks happily kissing her hand.**

"**the pleasure's all mine" The witch replies**

"**how was your journey?" The lady lets out a sign **

"**oh, the time it took sire" She replied sounding tired.**

"**well, it's always worth the wait" the kind replies the same happiness as before.**

"**It will be" she agrees a smirk forming on her face as she thinks of her plot.**

"how did no one notice that tone? It's obvious she's up to something!" Elyan snaps waving frantically at the figures in front of him.

"there's a lot of that trust me, Camelot has some of the most oblivious people living in it" Merlin ears shouts of protest from that comment from most there.

"**Merlin..Merlin" Merlin awakes in his cell to the same voice as the night before and jumps of the floor as it goes again. "Merlin!" Merlin slowly kneels on the floor and puts an ear to the ground seeing if he can hear where it is coming from.**

"**Merlin?" Gaius asks barging into the cell. Merlin jumps up and smiles at Gaius before looking to the floor confused then back to Gaius now with a sheepish expression.**

"I was wondering what an earth you were doing"

"you did look like a bit of an idiot"Arthur says shooting merlin a quick look before looking away.

"**you never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot"**

"It's merlin" Percival said in a duh tone "of course he looks like an idiot" Merlin rolls his eyes but smiles at the knight. Even if Arthur wasn't friends with him any more at least the others didn't seem to hate him.

"**I'm sorry" Merlin started**

"**you're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released" Gaius frowns as merlin smiles happily at him**

"**I won't forget this!"**

"**well, there is a small price to pay" Gaius replies. It quickly swirls to merlin in the stocks, a smile on his lips as children pelt fruit at him and Gaius walks past laughing at him. **

"why are you smiling, your in the stocks"

"I don't know...I'd never had it before..it was an experience" Merlin replied with a shrug making some laugh at him.

**As the children run off to fetch more fruit Gwen approach merlin who is spitting out fruit that managed to go into his mouth.**

"**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen,. I'm the lady Morgana's maid" Gwen introduced.**

"**right. I'm merlin" Merlin tries to shake her hand whilst still in the stocks and gives her a smile "although most people just call me idiot" He jokes and Gwen gives a little smile**

"**no, no, no! I saw what you did. It was so brave" Gwen cooed.**

Gwen blushed slightly at calling merlin brave but no one said anything to her.

"**It was stupid" Merlin admitted.**

"**well..I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him"she said honestly making merlin snort**

"**Oh..I.I can beat him" Merlin said arrogantly**

"trying to impress my sister are you?" Elyan asked and merlin gave an awkward smile.

"**you think ? Because, you don't look like one of these big, muscly kind of fellows" Gwen gave merlin a little sympathetic look.**

"Way to make him feel good about himself" Gwaine joked

"**thanks..."Merlin replied awkwardly**

"**no! No! I'm sure you're stronger than you look it's just..Arthur's one of these real rough,tough save the world kind of men and...well..." Gwen trailed off to a stop and merlin glared at her slightly**

"**what?" He demanded**

"**You don't look like that" Merlin smiles slightly again and motions her to come closer, at this she does.**

"**I'm in disguise" Merlin muttered making Gwen let out a laugh**

"**well, it's great you stood up to him" She says once again in awe**

"**what ? You think so?" Merlin asks her sounding very pleased that he had at impressed her.**

"**Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you where a real hero" She coos obviously talking more about herself than anyone else making merlin's smile bigger**

"**oh yeah?"**

"**mm hmm" Gwen hums. There's laughing as the children approach with more fruit.**

"**oh, excuse me Guinevere, my fans are waiting" Merlin says with a laugh as Gwen moves away before the fruit can hit her. They appear once again in Gaius' chambers**

"**Do you want some vegetables with that?" Asks Gaius innocently making merlin laugh.**

"**I know you're still angry with me"**

"**your mother asked me to look after you" Gaius admits**

"**Yes" Merlin says, hoping for more information**

"**what did your other say about your gifts?" Gaius questions**

"**that I was special" merlin replies with a shrug**

"**you are special. The likes of which I have never seen before"**

"you didn't know about merlin's powers...Why he had them like he did?" Leon asks interested

"That I didn't" The old physician replies

"But..You know everything" Gwaine cut in making a few laugh.

"**what do you mean?" Merlin asks inquisitively, hoping to finally learn the true point of his powers**

"**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...Elemental. Instinctive" Gaius explains**

"**what's the point of it if It can't be used?" Merlin sighs in a frustrated tone.**

"**That I do not know, you are a question that has never been posed before merlin" Merlin looks down to the his food for a few seconds before looking back up**

"**did you ever study magic?" Merlin asks boldly**

"**Uther banned all such work twenty years ago" Gaius informs him, not answering his question.**

"**why?" Merlin asks**

"you didn't know about the ban yet"

"I did..Parts of it..I knew you weren't aloud to use it..I just didn't know why"

"**People used magic for the wrong reasons at that time. It through the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons"**

"**what all of them?" Merlin asks shocked**

"**there was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example. HE imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it"**

Merlin felt guilt wash over him again as the screams from the time the dragon was freed filled his mind. Then his father, if he hadn't freed the dragon his father would be alive.

"**now eat up. When you've finished I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, She needs it for her voice" Gaius told merlin.**

** Merlin walks into Lady Helen's chambers and places the potion bottle on the table noticing a book. Unwrapping it quickly he looks at it inspecting it.**

"why do you always have to snoop around?" Gaius asked with a sigh

"I always snoop on the right people" Merlin said with a smile.

**He hears footsteps and quickly tries to put everything back into it's original place.**

"**what are you doing in here?" She asks as she enters giving merlin a stern glare**

"**I.I was asked to deliver this!" Merlin said grabbing the vial and showing it to the witch. As she takes a step she goes in front of the mirror and looks at merlin worried. He gives her the vial and quickly exists the room, giving it a quick look before continuing.**

"You're lucky she didn't kill you" Gwen muttered looking to merlin, obviously thinking of the serving girl they had found in her chambers.

**Merlin walks through the lower town into all the market stalls, passing Arthur and his bad of knights. Arthur stops and turns round facing merlin**

"**hows your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur mocks, Merlin continues to walk trying to ignore him.**

"**aw, don't run away!" Arthur laughed, this time merlin took the bait and turned to face the prince.**

"Do you have a death wish?" Percival asks "I mean before you didn't know who he was so fair enough but now you do and you still get pulled into it" Merlin gives a little shrug to Percival watching the scene unfold.

"**thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb" Arthur snaps looking to his knights for approval smiling once they laugh.**

"**look, I've already told you you're and ass" Merlin snaps looking at the prince "I just didn't realise you were a royal one" Arthur and his knights tense slightly "ooh, what are you going to do get your daddies men to protect you?" Merlin teases back and Arthur glares at him.**

"**I could take you apart with one blow" Arthur warns, trying to sound impressive**

"Once again a pick up line I've used" Gwaine cuts in making Arthur turn red.

"**I could take you apart with less than that" Merlin threatens, the jokey tone of his voice now gone.**

"you were serious!" Arthur seethed

"you were being a prat" Merlin tried to cover

" Tell me merlin, how many times have you threatened to kill me? Or have you ever tried, not just threatened?" Merlin Gwen and Gaius all shot each other looks

"um..Not sure about threatening, I think we both do that to each other a lot..and I've only tried to kill you a few times" Arthur s mouth, along with all but Gaius and Gwen's fell open. "But that's another story, and if you just watch eventually you will find out and I swear I would never kill you or try to kill you unless I was enchanted or something" Merlin tried to assure the king but he just looked to merlin with a look of betrayal

"**Are you sure?" Arthur asks laughing again, merlin looks around to the knights, then to the crowd which is once again watching before pulling his jacket off.**

"**here you go" Arthur says once he gets over his bout of laughter from merlin stripping his jacket off. Arthur throws merlin a mace whilst taking his. Merlin drops his onto the floor and quickly scrambles to pick it up as Arthur watches him amused.**

"How did you live?" Elyan asks looking to the warlock with wide eyes. Merlin just waved at there past selves

"**come on then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth" Arthur boasts.**

"**wow" merlin says in fake awe "and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asks mischievously making Arthur stop for a second**

"**You can't address me like that"**

"**I'm sorry" Merlin said pretending to sound sincere "how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" he repeats doing an annoyingly fake bow as the knights and on lookers give a comical round off "ooh" Arthur suddenly swung at merlin who dodged back just in time. Arthur walks over a cart using it as a see-saw to get him down**

"**Come on then merlin! come on!" The prince taunted. Arthur backs merlin into market stalls crashing the mace through threw merlin getting out of the way just in time. Meanwhile Gaius looks out the window to see the fight. Merlin falls over**

"**You're in trouble now" Arthur says with a laugh**

"you better not hit him" Gwaine growled staring at the king.

"**oh god" merlin moans looking around desperately, seeing some large meat hooks his eyes quickly glow gold and Arthur's mace tangles in them.**

"YOU USED MAGIC ON ME!" The king booms

"on the hooks..Technically" Merlin gives awkwardly

" idiot" Growls Arthur as merlin gives an innocent smile.

**Arthur untangles his mace as merlin jumps up but merlin is soon going to get hit again so his eyes glow gold again once he spots a box and it moves out slightly making Arthur stub his toe and let out a yelp. Merlin hides his smile and continues to move back looking for more ways to stop the prince, he sees a rope and his eyes glow gold so it stretches in front of his feet. The prince falls on his face whilst merlin grabs his mace. Arthur jumps up as merlin starts to swing the mace round smirking.**

"**do you give up?"**

"**To you?" Arthur snaps back nervously moving from the mace.**

"**do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin repeats the towns people laughing. Arthur suddenly trips on a bucket behind him and falls over lying on the floor looking at merlin shocked. Merlin looks to the crowd who are cheering but spots Gaius' face and freeze. Arthur takes his chance and grabs a broom and hits merlin hard with it making him fall over.**

"you shouldn't have looked away!" Gwaine said shaking his head at merlin's mistake.

**The guards drag merlin up.**

"**wait. Let him go..He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one" Arthur said looking to merlin with some sort of respect. "There's something about you merlin..I can't quite put my finger on it" **

"I bet you'd like to" Gwaine muttered under his breath but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. Merlin tried to push him away but that just resulted in merlin falling over.

**They follow Merlin and Gaius into Gaius' chambers Gaius is once again lecturing merlin.**

"**how could you be so foolish?" Snapped the old man**

"**He needed to be taught a lesson" Merlin stated**

"**Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks"**

"**what is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"**

At this merlin shot merlin an awkward look, if he really couldn't help that he had magic he couldn't be angry with him for it could he?

"**Then by now you should know ow to control yourself!" Scolded Gaius**

"**I don't want to!" Merlin snapped stopping Gaius "If I can't use magic..what have I got? I'm just a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic...I might as well die" Merlin exclaimed sadly**

All looked to merlin.

"but that's true with all people with magic isn't it?"

"no, most people, even if born with magic don't get it until there older, they've learnt to live without it..I never had that opportunity"

**Merlin walks to his chambers leaving Gaius in the main part, he quickly grabs his medical equipment and follows the boy. Completely unaware he was being followed by a group of people watching them intently..one of which himself.**

"**Merlin sit up, take your shirt off" Merlin does as he's told and sits up pulling his shirt over his head. There's a few bleeding scratches on his shoulder blade. Gaius beings to treat it when merlin looks over to him sadly**

"**you don't know why I was born like this do you?" Gaius looked at him for a second**

"**no" the physician admitted**

"**I'm not a monster am I?" Merlin asked trying to make it sound jokey.**

"you don't believe that do you ?" Merlin was shocked when it was Arthur who had asked but did a little shrug for a reply.

"**don't ever think like that!" Gaius scolded him.**

"**then why am I like this ? Please, I need to know why" Merlin begged**

"**maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me"**

"**If you can't tell me no one can" Merlin mumbled sadly, Gaius looked down at him for a few seconds. Already feeling the strong sense of fatherly instinct when it came to merlin.**

"**take this, it will help with the pain" Gaius passes merlin a little cup.**

**Everything swirls once more and they are standing at the end of the table, lady Helen and Uther dining.**

"**Will you sing for me tonight?" Uther asks smiling at the witch who he thought was the lady Helen.**

"**you will have to wait sire" She replied with a smile**

"**You will not deny me" Uther said still smiling at her.**

"**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" **

"**Who would dare miss it?" Uther asked, even those his words where light there was a certain tone that suggested whoever missed it would pay dearly.**

"**how about your son?" **

"**Well" Uther starts but trails of again**

"**It seems a shame to not have met him" The sorceresses says faking sadness**

"**that's Arthur" Uther stated nonchalantly.**

"**poor child" She said, now completely sincere**

"**hmm?" Uther hummed confused.**

"**poor child, it can't be easy to, to grow up without a mother" **

Arthur tensed at this and glared at the woman, how dare she talk about his mother.

"**no" Uther agreed**

"**that bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace" The woman hinted.**

"**hasn't been easy" Uther replied nodding slightly.**

"**Perhaps if you found someone..Remarried?"**

"Because we all know how well that went" Merlin said with a laugh. Leon, Gaius and Gwen all laughed but where quickly silenced with Arthur's glare.

"**I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom"**

"**well, perhaps I'll find love again, but I'm afraid it's to late t replace Arthur's mother.**

"**Yes. It's certainly to late for Arthur"**

"Once again how obvious can she be, you people are so blind!" Gwaine snapped.

**Merlin lay awake in his bed staring at the celling**

"**Merlin..Merlin" the voice rang through his head again. Merlin stayed lying down for a few seconds before making up his mind and climbing out of bed, sneaking through Gaius chambers and following the voice. After a while Merlin meets some guards and his eyes glow gold sending there dice flying from the table.**

"that distracted them ? They are getting fired!" Arthur snapped angrily

"They are dead sire, they died when the dragon escaped" Gaius informed Arthur making the familiar feeling of guilt wash over merlin like a cold sweat.

**Running passed where the guards where merlin grabs a torch and descends the staircase**

"**Merlin" Finally, merlin arrives in a cavern. Looking around he sees nothing but the cave, dark and damp but the voice was coming from here**

"**merlin" It called again**

"**where are you? Merlin shouted out, his voice echoing around the cave. A dragon suddenly flew down landing on an iceberg of stone in front of merlin. Merlin took a step back staring at the beast, his mouth ajar**

"**I'm here. How small you are, for such a great destiny" the dragon spoke looking merlin up and down it's gold eyes tracing his tiny figure.**

"**why?..What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked**

"**your gift, merlin, was given to you for a reason" The dragon replied**

"**so there is a reason?" Merlin said in awe, trying to hide his excitement at knowing why he had his powers.**

"**Arthur is the once and Future king who will unite the land of Albion" Kilgharrah stated plainly**

"I'm what now?" Arthur asked confused

"You're the once and future king..You are the one who is meant to unite Albion..To bring peace" Merlin said calmly having come to terms with it over the 4 years he has known

"**right" Merlin replied, trying to act as if he had an idea of what he was talking about**

"**But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike"**

"**I don't see what this has to do with me" Merlin replied stupidly**

"**Everything" the dragon responded, his voice boomed "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.**

"so no pressure then" Elyan said a small wink merlin's way

"**no no, you've got this wrong!" Merlin argued**

"**there is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't" the great dragon replied cryptically**

"**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go ahead! In fact I'll give them a hand!" Spat Merlin**

"thanks for that merlin" Arthur spat glaring at the person he use to trust.

"**none of us can choose our destiny merlin, and none can escape it" The dragon said after laughing at merlin's previous comment.**

"that's a lie. It was my choice whether or not to follow my destiny, I could have easily turned my back on it if I wanted" Merlin growled

"then why didn't you?" Gwaine asked looking to merlin confused.

"no matter how much he annoyed me, if I knew Arthur was in danger I couldn't just leave him to die if I could do something about it"

"**no. no way...no no there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot!"**

"**perhaps it's your destiny to change that" Kilgharrah suggested before flying of leaving merlin screaming in it's wake for more information.**

**The next morning Gaius walks into merlin's room, his clothes are scattered over the floor. **

"**have you seen the state of this room?" Gaius snaps when merlin wakes up. Merlin looks around before giving a innocent smile and a shrug**

"**It just happens"**

"**by magic?"**

"**yeah" Merlin replies with a small laugh**

"**yes well..you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: hen-ban, wormwood and sorrel and deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares" The physician finished leaving merlin to groan as Gaius throws clothes at his face.**

"**I know the feeling"**

** Merlin walks into Morgana's chambers, like usually without knocking only to find Morgana walking behind the screen to change.**

"This is why you knock" Leon reprimanded merlin who gave a sheepish grin.

"**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole"**

"I couldn't agree more" Arthur mumbled obviously talking about Morgana

"**Pass me that dress will you Gwen"**

"She thinks your Gwen?" Gwaine said laughing "do you get a good look. She may be evil but she is a looker and I wouldn't say no to.." Realising the glares Gwaine quickly stopped talking.

**Merlin quickly hands her a dress. As she begins undressing he gets more nervous**

"**I mean, the man's a total jouster, and just because I'm the kinds ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana asks. Merlin hangs another dress on the screen. "well..Does it?"**

"**mm-mm" Merlin hums in a very girly way.**

Even Arthur laughs at this as merlin flushes a deep red and continues to watch.

**If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't"**

"I don't want to go with you..your my sister" Arthur moaned in disgust

"If you don't mind me saying sire, your family's relationships are strange, your father married a troll. Then he wanted you with your half sister..it just doesn't seem right" Arthur glares at Leon

"A troll ? Uther marries a troll? Why haven't I heard about this?" Gwaine yelps making Arthur let out another moan.

"just watch..Well talk later" He mumbled

**Merlin looks around for some way to get out of Morgana's chambers without her noticing it was him not Gwen**

"**so do you know what that means?" Morgana asked**

**Merlin shakes his head and gives another hum. "where are you ?" Morgana asks and turns around to look for her maid, merlin quick grabs another dress from the table**

"**here!" He yelps in a high pitched voice. When she turns back slightly merlin peer's through a gab in the dress and looks at the lady Morgana smiling slightly**

"You had a crush on her?" Gwen moans

"She's pretty" Merlin mumbled embarrassed "at least she's not my half sister" Merlin said once again directing the conversation to Arthur.

"**it means I'm going by myself" Merlin starts towards the door "I need some help with this fastening." Morgana says gently and merlin spins back to her looking lost. Gwen then walks up behind him looking confused. She mouths what are you doing to him and he waves wildly to Morgana and the sleeping draught then between the two of them and she seems to understand. Merlin mouths a thank you and leaves the room leaving Gwen to help Morgana**

"**so, it's whether I wear this little tease" Morgana says holding up a maroon dress. "or give him a night he'll really remember".**

**Once again the scene swirls and they are back in lady Helens chambers where a serving girl enters with a bowl of fruit. Merlin sighed knowing what happens.**

"**lady Helen" She says politely curtsying. "complements of the king"**

"**Come in" The witch smiles and lets her come in. The girl sets the fruit down as the witch picks up an apple. "so sweet how will I ever repay him?" She asks kindly.**

"could start by not trying to kill me" Arthur mumbled from the side.

"**When he hears you sing, well..that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance.**

"**As am I" Her face contorts slightly into an evil grimace but the serving girl doesn't notice.**

"**I love singing , you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel" The girl babbles on happily blushing at the thought of her betrothed. She reaches and removes the cover hanging over the mirror and spots the face of the witch in it. Looking round to her quickly she tries to walk past but the sorceresses grabs her arm and she falls to the ground, pale and lifeless**

"how did she do that, she said no spell ?"

"Spell in the head maybe"

"she died so fast" Gwen said not believing her eyes

"Isn't that better ? Other witches might have tortured her..or just, done it slowly, more painfully.

**Gaius and merlin enter the banquet hall. The nobles and couriers are already settling in talking to each other. Merlin quickly spots Arthur and his knights laughing, merlin suspects that it is at his expense. Morgana enters the room and all the men look to her.**

"**God have mercy" Arthur breathes**

There is a loud boom of laughter at this as Arthur flushed watching his younger self ogle his half sister.

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passed smiling slightly as he watched her thinking how beautiful she was.**

"**Merlin remember you're here to work" Gaius muttered to merlin who watched begrudgingly as Arthur walked toward Morgana Gwen suddenly appeared next to merlin, noticing where he is looking she smiles**

"**she looks great doesn't she?" **

"**Yeah" merlin says casting her a half a glance.**

"**some people are just born to be queen"**

"she will never be queen of Camelot" Arthur growled.

"**no!" merlin moaned**

"**I hope so" Gwen said happily and merlin watched Morgana and Arthur sadly. "one day..not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur"**

Arthur felt a pang of pain as he looked at his ex fiancée as she spoke so openly about disliking him.

"**Come on Gwen. I thought you liked those real round-tough save the world kind of men" Merlin mocked happily**

"**No, I like much more ordinary men like you" Gwen replied making merlin raise an eye brow**

"**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary" Merlin said with a half laugh.**

"**No! I didn't mean you obviously. Not you! But just you know..I like much more ordinary men...Like you" **

"you're really great at this whole flirting thing aren't you Gwen" Gwaine teased making Gwen flush red.

"**Thanks" Merlin said sounding slightly confused. They look to each other once more before walking in different directions awkwardly. The witch is sitting at her dressing table humming, she stands and slowly leaves the room walking past the serving girls corpse**

"Poor girl" Leon mumbled sadly

**Uther arrives at the feast and everyone takes there places. He walks to just in front of his table. **

"**We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity"**

"hardly, we were always going to war or searching for someone who was a huge threat to Camelot" Gwen replied rolling her eyes

"**It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures"**

"Like murdering innocent people?" Merlin hissed under his breath, only loud enough for Gwaine and Percival to hear.

"**But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!" Uther waved to the back of the room where She appears as the guests applaud. The king takes his seat followed by others as she begins to sing. Slowly people begin to fall asleep, falling onto the table gently as cobwebs begin to form Merlin throws his hands over his ears, blocking out the sound. Lady Helen is to busy watching Arthur to even notice merlin, her singing getting louder as she goes. Finally she pulls a dagger from her sleeve and goes to aim it at Arthur. Merlin looks round quickly and spots the chandelier above her head, his eyes flashing gold before it falls and smashes into her back sending her to the floor.**

"That was close..lucky you had merlin to help you" Elyan said smiling at the king who looked to merlin

"All those fallen branches, they were you weren't they?" Merlin gave a curt nod and Arthur looked at him for a few seconds

"thank you"

"**People begin to wake pulling the cobwebs of themselves, panicking when they notice the witch on the floor back in her true form. Uther Arthur and Morgana stand up as Uther looks to the witches head in shock. Suddenly she sits up and launches the dagger towards Arthur. Merlin looks between the dagger and Arthur, time slowing as he begins to run, just in time he grabs Arthur dragging him out of the way. The dagger punctures Arthur's chair where his heart would have been as the witch falls back down dead. Merlin and Arthur jump up, merlin looking to the witch to busy to notice there looks of shock.**

"**You saved my boy's life! A debt must be repaid" Uther managed finally**

"If he had known how he would have had you killed, it wouldn't have mattered whether or not you had just saved Arthur" Gwen sighed. Arthur tried to tell himself it wasn't true, that his father did have some sense of what was right and wrong, of who should be killed because they used magic and who didn't but he couldn't, he knew Gwen was right. He hated standing there, watching his younger self, mainly because so far what he had seen was that although merlin hated him he had still saved his life, using magic in front of someone who would kill him if they had see and that made all of his betrayal seem like nothing. Arthur dreaded to think this was just the beginning of seeing what merlin had done for him when he was already In silent awe of the man.

"**oh well" Merlin began awkwardly**

"**don't be so modes, you shall be rewarded" Uther stated happily**

"**No, honestly, you don't have to your highness" Merlin Declined politely**

"**No absolutely. This merits something quiet special" At this merlin seemed to peck up slightly**

"**well..."**

"**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!" Uther declared before walking of happily, not noticing Arthur and Merlin's disgusted looks at each other. The court started to applaud**

"**FATHER!" Arthur yelped in complaint.**

"you both look so happy" Gwaine joked.

** Gaius walks into the Merlin's bedroom**

"**Seems you're a hero" Gaius says smiling at the young merlin**

"**Hard to believe isn't it?" Merlin asks smiling back at the old man**

"Yes" Arthur said quickly making a few people snort

"**no, I knew it from the moment I met you..When you saved my life,remember?" Gaius reminded merlin of the event only a few days past.**

"**but...that was magic"**

"so was how you saved Arthur"

"Gaius was instinctive, Arthur was more an actual choice" Merlin explained

**Gaius gives a nod**

"**and now it seems we've finally found a use for it"**

"**What do you mean ?" Merlin asked innocently**

"**I saw how you saved Arthur's life" Gaius said smiling down at merlin "perhaps that is it's purpose" Gaius mused getting a less than enthusiastic reply from merlin**

"**my destiny" Merlin muttered gently.**

"**indeed...This book was given to me when i was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me" Gaius hands merlin a large book, merlin flicks it open and runs his eyes over a few pages**

"**but..This is a book of magic!" Merlin gasped looking up to Gaius**

"**Which is why you must keep it hidden" he scolded**

"How did you hide it? There have been so many raids the knight have searched your chambers" Leon asked shocked

"Under my floor board" Merlin replied with a shrug, he no longer saw the point of keeping a small detail like that hidden.

"**I will study every word" Merlin exclaims eyes meeting Gaius' a huge smile plastered across his face.**

**A guard knocks on the door and Merlin quickly hides the magic book before the guard enters**

"**Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away" the guard informs him before leaving again leaving merlin with Gaius**

"**Destiny's calling, you'd better go find out what he wants" Gaius joked.**

Merlin eyes once again flashed a vibrate gold and the world spun with one last great lurch before they all fell back into their chairs, some (merlin) less gracefully than others. Even from inside the castle it is obvious that night is falling.

"Why did you stop?" Arthur snapped "I said the whole story"

"It's almost dusk, you need to return to the castle" Merlin replied

"can't you just stop time till we know the entire story"

"Probably, but I don't trust myself to not mess it up" Merlin muttered awkwardly.

"We should return to Camelot sire, Agravaine might suspect something if we arrive back to late" Leon said smartly and Arthur nodded

"fine. We will ride at first light and you will continue to show us your past" The king snapped at merlin. "now, who will be staying here?"

"someone's staying with me?" Merlin asked happily

"you didn't think I would leave you here alone did you? No I'm making sure you don't run away"

"I will stay with him sire" Gwaine jumped in quickly, Arthur started at him for a little while before doing a curt not

"do not let him out of your sight" Gwaine nodded and everyone made there way to leave, only merlin and Gwaine staying at the table "and merlin" Merlin turned to face the prince "I don't care if you are a sorcerer I am your king, run from here,disobey me and when I find you I will kill you myself" Merlin gulped looking to the person who he use to call a friend.

"Yes sire" Merlin chocked out.

* * *

><p>Review if you want, tell me what you thought. Also before anyone asks personally i don't think that Arthur and Gwen have any real chemistry in the show and for that reason it makes it to cringey for me to write it. Sooo if you guys review with ships you would like to happen that aren't those i will see if i can fit it into the story. Thanks x<p> 


	5. Gwaine Gabbles

Sorry this is tiny, i have my friend over this entire weekend and so i won't be able to post but i felt i needed to put soemthing up. I should be posting early next week if not it will be thursday night. Sorry anyway, enjoy

Oh and thank you for all the nice reviews they honestly brightened my day ! :)

* * *

><p>Merlin sat stocking there small fire, the wood crackling gently sparks flying off it. He was completely oblivious to Gwaine's eyes staring intently at him. They had been sitting like that for at least 20 minutes, in complete silence. Gwaine wanted to break the silence so badly, but he had no idea what to say, merlin..he never wanted the silence to end, in fact he wanted the silence to engulf him, to gobble him up so he would never have to hear anyone speak to him again. Never have to hear the tone Arthur had now taken with him again, to hear the way his secret has hurt his friend. His mind wandering to Camelot. Would he ever be aloud to enter the castle again ? Would there even be a Camelot by the time he finished his story? Just as his mind went to Morgana and how people would react to him poisoning her Gwaine broke the silence merlin was loving so much.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was a quiet mutter, but not quiet enough so merlin could pretend he hadn't heard. Slowly, his head rose and he met the intense stare.

"I couldn't" Merlin said lamely "You're a knight of Camelot it's your duty to ca-"

"don't even try that" Snapped Gwaine "You know I would never have told anyone, I would never have put you in danger" Merlin didn't deny that he knew Gwaine wouldn't tell "So why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know" Merlin replied gently "I didn't think I would have to, I mean I had only just met you when you where banished from Camelot, The next time we met I was a bit busy trying to protect Arthur, Third time, we were with Arthur and then Camelot was taken over. Then the doracha. If Lancelot never knew of my powers he never would have died. He, like you, would probably have been knocked out, not knowing what someone was about to sacrifice and I would have had to give my life instead, Gwen thinks it's because of her that her died but it's not, it's because of me"

"Lancelot wasn't an idiot, He wouldn't have ran at someone who had magic with a sword. The second he realised what you or Arthur where about to do he would have ran in front of you and did it anyway. He was to noble for his own good" Merlin tried to smile but it came as more of a grimace "by what you said to Leon earlier, about people who have died because of you, Lancelot should not be one of those" Gwaine goes silent again, merlin's gaze returns to the fire as he pokes it with his charring stick. Neither tried to talk for at least another 3 minutes.

"Do you hate me?" it was gentle and to say it caught Gwaine by surprise was an understatement.

"Of course I don't"

"why not?"

"Because you're Merlin"

"bu-"

"And Arthur doesn't hate you either, Well..Maybe now he does, but he'll get over it"

"how can you be sure?"

"As much as he doesn't like admitting it, you are his best friend. He would fight a thousand armies if it meant you would be safe." Merlin went to talk but Gwaine continued "It won't matter to him that your a sorcerer, it'll matter to him that you're Merlin, the idiot who's been helping him for 4 years, the one who's always told him what's best for him. You know Arthur, sometimes takes him a while to see sense"

"I don't think this'll be like one of those times"

"why not?"

"So many have betrayed him, he said I was the one person he could trust yet I've been hiding this from him. He'll never trust me again"

"I talked to Gaius, whilst you where out of it. He told me in brief a few of the things you've done. You've saved his father more than once, a man who would have you dead, you've lied to him to protect him, you've used magic in front of Uther to protect him. If that alone doesn't get him to trust that you've only ever protected him then I'll run away with you. I'm sure we could find somewhere nice with a few taverns"

"more than a few with the amount you get kicked out of them" Gwaine let out a booming laugh making merlin smile as he looked at the long haired knight in front of him, completely at peace around him, a warlock. "thank you"

"for what?"

"not hating me" Merlin replied honestly.

"Still can't believe you haven't told me before"

"I had no chance!"

"you had plenty of chance!" Argued Gwaine laughing as he spoke "Never mind hey? I know now...So, what tricks can you do?"

"what?"

"So me some tricks"

"you want me to show you my magic?" Merlin gasped and Gwaine nodded at him eyes glued to him with interest "um..Alright" He slowly raised a hand in the air his eyes glowing gold as small sparks of multi coloured flew from his hand exploding near the celling.

The rest of the night went like that, Merlin doing magic, Gwaine watching mouth hanging ajar, laughing, smiling, begging to see more tricks. Merlin could feel himself draining but didn't care it was the first time he could ever use magic without being afraid someone would catch him. Using it for fun, to entertain, not fight for his or Arthur's lives.

When the dawn came merlin and Gwaine where just retiring. They where woken an hour later by a herd of people. Arthur storming moodily over to the table, not even throwing them a second glance. Merlin slowly stood up, his legs wobbling considerably. He made his way to the table. Leaning on a chair for support.

"We need to get through more today" Arthur informed them when everyone had gathered "Agravaine will notice if we leave the castle to much so we need to get this over and done with quickly. "So everyone ready?" He asked in a you-will-be-ready-or-you-will-die Tone. Everyone nodded there heads and merlin closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He felt the world around him spinning, his throat constrict before his feet landed on a new ground. Then suddenly, he keeled over. Falling on the floor gasping for breath unable to open his eyes. He could just about hear Gaius saying something about Magical exhaustion and Arthur reprimanding Gwaine before the sound cut out.


	6. Valiant

Hey, i am SO sorry that it took so long to upload this! I swear the next one will be up sooner! Again i'm really sorry!

* * *

><p>"I told you to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't run away. Not get him to show of his magic to you" Arthur scolded Gwaine<p>

"It was a bit of fun, I didn't know he would pass out today did I ?"

"What am I meant to do know? Since this is about him I need to be able to talk to him about what where seeing"

"Because you did so much of that yesterday"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you've hardly even looked at him since you found out he had magic" Arthur gave a 'so what' look "he thinks you hate him!"

"He's a sorcerer"

"He's still merlin, You saw yesterday that he's protecting you"

"I saw that he protected me once. You heard him yourself he has tried to kill me"

"Gwaine sire" Leon finally interrupted pointing to what was happening before them. A knight stood in a dark little shop. They must have been arguing for longer than they thought as the two where in a conversation

"**The snakes are now under you command, they will do anything you ask" ** **The first man says to the knight.**

"Valiant" Arthur mumbles remembering the close call he had with the particular knight

"**Anything?" Valiant asks looking down to the shield.**

"**Just say the word" Both participants laugh.**

"How can you trust merlin when you see sorcerers like that?" Arthur snapped at Gwaine who was holding the unconscious merlin

"How can you look at merlin and see him like that?" Gwaine replied calmly.

**Valiant suddenly stops laughing.**

"**Kill him" He orders as a snake lunges forwards killing the shop owner.**

Everyone winces as this happens.

**Valiant rides towards Camelot before throwing his seal onto the table**

"**Knight valiant of the western Isles. I'm here for the tournament" Valiant speaks in an arrogant tone.**

"**Welcome to Camelot" The man smiles at the knight.**

"**Ready?" Arthur's voice cuts in.**

"**would it make any difference is I said no?" Merlin asks as him and Arthur stand in full armour facing each other.**

"**Not really" The prince admits and merlin quickly draws his sword.**

"**Body. Shield. Body. Shield" Arthur instructs as he swipes merlin quickly trying to block whilst repeating the instructions to himself.**

"**Head"**

"**Head ? Ow!" Merlin gasps as Arthur hits him on the head with his sword.**

"**Come on merlin! You're not even trying"**

"I'm pretty sure he is" Gwen replies with a fond smile thinking about how awful merlin is with a sword.

**Arthur and merlin continue to train merlin getting hit another few times.**

"**Come on merlin! I've got a tournament to win!" Arthur snaps**

"**can we stop now, please? OW! Shield, body" Merlin chants worried. After another second Merlin gets hit on the head and falls to the floor, helmet falling away.**

"You should be training with the knights not a servant" Leon says giving Arthur a small look

"You were training with him just for fun weren't you ?" Gwen asks disgusted.

"I didn't actually hurt him!" Arthur snaps "He needed to be taught basic sword work anyway...Or..I thought he did" Arthur says throwing a look to merlin.

"**You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow" Arthur says looking down at merlin.**

"you use to do that to other servants as well?" Gwaine snaps "I thought you where a good noble but you're just like the others!" Arthur went to reply when Gwen jumped in

"you know he's not like that any more Gwaine! He's grown up a lot since he met merlin" Gwen had meant to just state how long he had been changing for but had instead pointed out the point for his change. Arthur tried to stop himself from looking to merlin when everyone was looking at him. It was true, he had changed because of merlin. Merlin had been there to call him a prat, to force him to make decisions because they where right not because they where easy.

"**Is it over?" Merlin asks looking up to Arthur. **

"**That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur asks with a smirk.**

**Merlin walks into Gaius' chambers dropping the armour as he goes. Gaius looks to him and laughs**

"**So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" **

"That was his first day?" Elyan asks mouth hanging open.

"I was probably beat up less in my first day of being a knight"

"but..We took back Camelot on our first day's being a knight"

"I know" Gwaine said giving Arthur another dark look"

"you're being a bit over-dramatic there Gwaine..He's not even hurt!" Arthur replied exasperated.

"**do you hear clanging ?" Merlin asks stupidly, tapping at his head.**

For this Arthur earned a round of glares.

"honestly it wasn't that bad !" Arthur begged looking to Leon, the one person he thought would back him up.

"No disrespect sire, but it was a bit of a hard first day"

**Merlin sits at the table as Gaius begins to massage him**

"**it was horrible" Merlin lets out a little hiss as Gaius massages him "And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning" He quickly mutters a spell and a book zooms towards him flipping open. Earning him a smack over the head from Gaius**

"See! Gaius hit him! Be angry at Gaius!" Arthur yelps trying to get everyone to stop giving him occasional disapproving looks.

"**what have I told you about using magic like this!"**

"**If I could actually feel my arms I'd pick up the book myself!" Merlin counteracts**

As Arthur gets another flow of glares he pouts slightly "Idiot"

"**Never mind your arms ! What do I do if you get caught ?" Gaius scolds.**

"**What would you do?" Merlin asks innocently trying to look up to him. Gaius thinks for a second.**

"**Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes" The old man says calmly. Merlin lets out another grunt as Gaius continues to massage him obviously in pain or discomfort.**

"**I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" Merlin complains.**

"**I'm not sure fairness comes into it..You never know, it might be fun" Gaius suggests.**

A round of scoffs come from Elyan, Gwaine and Percival.

"I'm not that bad!" Arthur whines pathetically, he really was a massive dollop-head back then.

"**You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should head my list of duties"**

"**We all have our duties, even Arthur"**

"**It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory" Merlin replied sarcastically.**

"**He is a future king. People expect so much of him" Explained Gaius "He's under a lot of pressure" Gaius continued his massage and merlin let out a yelp**

"**That makes two of us!" He snapped referring to the excessive amount of pressure Gaius was using in his massage that was frankly more painful than relaxing.**

**Merlin is standing in front of Gwen as she explains where the armour goes.**

"**So, you've got voiders on the arms"**

"**Mmhmm" Merlin says listening carefully.**

"how come he listens to you, whenever I try to explain stuff about armour he gets bored and insults me"

"Could be the fact that you're not a pretty girl" Gwaine says giving Gwen a wink.

"**The hauberk goes over your chest" Gwen continues placing her hands on merlin's chest where the hauberk was. Merlin seems to not notice the touch**

"**The chest..the arms," merlin begins to ramble to himself slightly making Gwen smile.**

"**I guess you know what to do with the helmet ?"**

"**Yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out" Merlin said with a little laugh pulling the helmet on making Gwen laugh**

"he really doesn't suit armour" Gwen says gently looking fondly to the passed out merlin.

"**how come you're so much better at this than me?" Merlin asks helplessly looking down at himself in the armour.**

"**I'm the blacksmiths daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour..Which is actually Kind of sad" Gwen says adding the last part as an after thought**

"**no! It's brilliant" Grins merlin.**

"Please say that's not him trying to flirt" Arthur asks staring at the young merlin shocked.

"He obviously hasn't been coming to the tavern enough with me"

"He already spends to much time there!" Snapped Arthur making Gaius let out a low chuckle.

**Merlin stands trying to get the armour onto Arthur, who is looking less than impressed.**

"**You do know the tournament starts today" He snaps scathingly. Merlin just keeps the same goofy look on his face**

"**Yes sire!" There is a second of silence as merlin continues "you nervous ?"**

"**I don't get nervous" Arthur replies monotonously **

"**Really, I thought I everyone got nervous" Merlin gapes in surprise**

"**WILL YOU SHUP UP!" The prince bites at merlin who quickly does so and continues tying up his cloak. Something that he manages to take longer doing than any normal servant would. Passing him his helmet he stands back looking at Arthur pleased.**

"Oh no" Leon mumbles sounding amused

"What ?" Gaius asks confused.

"Sword" Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen and Arthur mumble in sync.

"**Great, yeah.. I think your all set" Merlin says more to himself looking Arthur over one more time**

"**Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin looks at Arthur confused, and slightly like a puppy told it wasn't getting any treats on that day. "My sword!" Arthur growls, merlin's eyes widen comically and he makes an O with his mouth before jumping into action "Oh yeah, yeah, sorry..Guess you'll be needing that"**

At this even Arthur is laughing. Watching this version of his servant, the clumsy idiot who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it made Arthur feel sick, how had he missed something so big, how had merlin tricked everyone. Had he put a spell on them

_No_

Was the immediate answer that came to his head. As much as he hated sorcerers, he still didn't think someone like merlin would put a spell on everyone. It just didn't seem to fit and yet..Arthur couldn't get himself to feel that level of trust when merlin had talked to him yesterday. He had to be evil in some way didn't he ? That's what magic was..It was evil. Right?

**Arthur snatches the sword away from merlin and storms away to the arena.**

"**That went well" Merlin mutters quietly.**

**Gwen and Morgana sit excitedly next to each other in the stands as the knights line up. Merlin peers around to watch Uther make his start of tournament speech**

"**Knights of the realm, it is a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days you will put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Arthur Pendragon"**

"How where you not nervous ? Uther just said you where the person to beat. If you lost..It would be so humiliating" Elyan babbled

"Lucky I can fight then"

"Lucky Merlin was there" Gaius muttered to Gwaine who let out a bark like laugh causing Arthur to give them both a suspicious look.

"**Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces" The king announced opening up a box to reveal the pieces of gold that they could win. Valiant looks to it hungrily before the king continues "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. The tournament begins!" The crowd cheers loudly as Arthur goes to prepare for his first fight**

"**I trust you will make me proud" Uther informs his son before giving him a slap on the back and walking away.**

"No pressure" Gwaine joked sitting down on one of the free seat's in the stand and placing merlin next to him. Merlin fell limply back against the seats passing through someone's legs as he did.

**Guards take the knights capes as they place there helmets on. The fight is relatively quick. People cheering and 'oh' ing from the sidelines including Merlin who watches on with a smile on his face.**

"HA! I knew he liked tournaments really!"

"It was his first ever tournament" Gwen reminded Arthur

"He always cheers for you, It doesn't mean he enjoys them" Gaius added in making Arthur scowl.

**Valiant is fighting his competitor. Arthur and Merlin standing in the side lines watching**

"**knight Valiant looks pretty hand with a sword" Merlin observed throwing Arthur a quick look. When valiant wins he exits the arena walking past everyone with his held high, when he spots Arthur he stops**

"**May I offer my congratulations on your victories today" Valiant says politely but managing to sound like an arrogant idiot at the same time.**

"**Likewise" Arthur says sizing the man up**

"**I hope to see you at the reception this evening" The knight says before leaving with his servant.**

"**Creep" Merlin snorts when Valiant is out of hearing range. Arthur lets out a small laugh followed by merlin. They smile at each other.**

Everyone is smiling fondly at the scene, the change in Arthur already happening after only a few days in Merlin's company. Arthur's eyes strayed to the unconscious Merlin. He looked so much older now, less innocent but still had the air about him that made his trust worthy no matter what lie he had told. Looking to the boy laughing for the first time with himself he felt sick, what exactly had merlin seen or done to make him change so much. His Merlin was unconscious and you could still see the pain he had been through, how much he had grown. How had he never noticed before?

Shaking his head Arthur turned back to the scene before him, he had to see it all before he made his decision. He was a sorcerer, he wasn't the merlin he thought he knew.

**Arthur suddenly clears his throat.**

"**For tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chain mail" He ordered trying to pretend the moment of what seemed like friendship hadn't happened.**

When the scene changes and the seat disappears out from underneath Merlin and Gwaine both fall with a loud smash onto the new floor which made everyone laugh as Gwaine stood up confused looking around, merlin just kept laying unconscious on the floor, which happened to be his anyway.

**Merlin is laying in the centre of his bed reading the book Gaius gave him whilst all the chores Arthur had ordered him to do are happening around him. Everything clanging loudly as it does itself by magic.**

"So that's how he does so much in one night"Gwen said in awe "I've never been able to keep up with how much work he does."

"Well..it's not really work is it ? It's a little trick" Elyan replied matter-of-factly

"I think unconscious Merlin would beg to differ if he could" Percival defended.

**Gaius suddenly strolls into the room and everything falls to the floor leaving merlin looking up guiltily**

"**Are you using magic again?" Snaps Gaius**

"**no!" Lied merlin quickly**

"**What's all this then ?" Gaius questions gesturing to the mess covering the floor. Merlin gives an innocent shrug.**

"another amazing lie" Percival jokes making Gwaine and Elyan laugh.

"**I just came to tell you that suppers ready" Gaius replies tiredly.**

** In the throne room the remaining knights queue up to shake hands with the king and his ward.**

"**Knight valiant of the Western Isles, my lord"**

" **I saw you fighting today, you have a very aggressive style" Uther said with interest**

"**Well as my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced" The knight returned calmly. A smile formed on the Kings face looking at what he felt was a model knight**

"**I couldn't agree more. Knight valiant, may I present to Lady Morgana, my ward" Uther said happily pointing him to his ward, obviously believe he would be an acceptable person for her to attend the ball with. Valiant bows deeply to the lady Morgana Arthur is in the line leaning to the side to watch them.**

"**My lady" Valiant says taking her hand and gently pecking it.**

"**I saw you competing today" Morgana replied with a smile**

"**I saw you watching" Valiant replied with a flirtatious smile "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting my Lady to the feast" Valiant asked **

"**that's correct"**

"**then I will give everything to win the tournament" He says smoothly**

"Too much" Gwaine says shaking his head "you should never state it so bluntly, makes you look desperate"

**Morgana gives a final giddy smile to the knight as he leaves with a final My lady. Gwen and Morgana watch him go.**

"**Arthur"**

"**Father" Arthur replies bowing his head respectfully before walking on the Morgana**

"**they all seem rather impressed by Knight valiant" Morgana stated still looking at his back where knights where obviously congratulating him on his fights.**

"**They're not the only ones" Arthur teased with a small smirk**

"**You're not jealous are you ?" Morgana sneers**

"**I don't see there's anything to be jealous off" Arthur snaps giving the Knight a dark look before storming of from Morgana.**

"**Could Arthur be any more annoying ? I so hope knight valiant wins the tournament" Morgana gossips to Gwen.**

"hoping I die, that sweet" Arthur snapped at the people in front of him

"She didn't know he was using magic at the time sire" Gaius said calmly

"**You don't really mean that" Gwen said kindly**

"**Yes, I do" Growled Morgana.**

** Merlin is stood in the armour, a hissing sound echo's around the room and merlin spins around. Looking for the source of the sound. When he saw no one he took a step towards where he thought the noise had came from.**

"**Hello? Is there someone there?" The young warlock shouted out uncertainly. Merlin ends up standing next to valiant's shield and squats to look at it. A red eye on the snake suddenly blinks, nervously he moves forward to inspect it more when a sword is at his chest.**

"**can I help you with something boy?" The knight snaps.**

"**nope. I'm good..I, I was just. I was just, um, just gathering my masters armour" He stutters stepping back slightly.**

"**then you 'd best be on your way" Valiant suggested menacingly. **

"**Right, yeah, no problem" Merlin squeaks before grabbing the armour and stumbling away.**

**Arthur stands in his chambers, armour laid out on the table all sparkling in the sun and obviously immaculate, no dents in the metal or chips in the shield.**

"**You did all this on your own?" Asks the prince clearly in shock.**

"**Yes sire" Merlin says quickly, obviously happy that Arthur is surprised by the amount of work he's done.**

"Liar" Gwen mumbled, obviously she didn't find the fact he had magic to help him very fair on other servants like her who had to do everything by hand.

"**now, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything" Arthur mocks. Merlin begins putting things on Arthur quickly and without mistake.**

"**that..Was much better" Arthur said in awe "Not that it could have gotten any worse" **

"Do you two ever stop trying to annoy each other?" Elyan asked laughing.

"No" Came the reply of Gwen, Gwaine and Gaius who where all use to watching there little squabbles. Merlin usually had some respect for Arthur when the knight where around but he lost this when it was just Gwaine as Gwaine showed the king about the same respect as merlin did with a worse relationship.

"**I'm a fast learner" Merlin countered with a nonchalant shrug**

"**I hope for your sake that's true" Arthur replies with a small tug at his lips**

"**Good luck" Merlin says awkwardly as Arthur marches out.**

"you could say thanks" Gwen scolded him "when people say good luck it is only polite"

**Arthur stomps into the arena and merlin is once again watching from the sidelines, peering round the corner smiling slightly.**

"**Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asks looking knowingly at merlin.**

"**it..It isn't totally horrible all the time" He muttered**

"I knew he actually liked being my servant!" Arthur said proudly

"This is only his first few days, and he's only had to save you once. Which didn't even put his life in that much danger everyone being asleep at first." Arthur rolled his eyes at the old man's words. He couldn't just let him have this one could he.

**Merlin and Gaius watch Arthur fighting**

"**YES!" Merlin yelps grinning and clapping as Arthur beats his opponent. Valiant and Sir Ewan take the pairs place. There fight is a bit longer and much more aggressive. Valiant managed to knock Ewan over and pins him down.**

The group walk closer to the people on the floor, Arthur watching intently.

"**Strike him" The knight orders and a snake slowly weaves out of the shield "Strike him!" The man repeated, Ewans eyes where wide with fear as the serpent lunges at his neck before he falls to the floor. Valiant stands up cheering for himself, the onlookers joining in.**

"**I think he's badly hurt" Merlin says to Arthur as Gaius runs over to the injured Knight.**

"That's horrible"

"He had beaten him anyway!" Leon complained "there was no need to do that"

**Merlin runs into the physician's quarters and he throws Arthur's armour on the table**

"**How is he?" He asks sounding worried**

"**It's most odd. Look at this. See those two small wounds? Looks like a snake bite" Gaius informed the warlock**

"**how could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured during the fight, Gaius nods at merlin to show he agrees with the point about fighting**

"**but the symptoms, are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis" He looks down to Ewan confused.**

"**Can you heal him?" Merlin asked hopefully**

"**well, if it is a snake bite. I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote"**

"**What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked naively.**

Arthur cringed thinking back to the time he asked the same question but about merlin.

"**Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die" Gaius explained to the innocent boy in front of him. Merlin looked at him for a second**

"**He was fighting Knight valiant" He said after a second.**

"That's how he worked it out?" Arthur said shocked "But..He still can't work out how to get on time to wake me and now he figures this out through a hiss and a little bite?"

"Merlin is a mystery sire" Gaius informed his king.

"**What's that?" The old man asked, not really paying attention but tending to Sir Ewan.**

"**nothing" Merlin chokes out before leaving Gaius to take care of the knight"**

**Merlin follows valiant to the chambers the man is staying in and watches as he pulls out a mouse.**

"**Dinner time. Come on" the snakes emerge again swallowing down the mouse.**

"He...he just fed a shield..Did, did he actually just _feed_ a _shield_?" Percival spat out confused.

"that is just messed up"

**Merlin scurries away after watching but Valiant hears him running and so quickly follows. Merlin dives into an alcove before Valiant can see him properly.**

"It's lucky the can't see us isn't it" Gwaine says awkwardly looking back to Valiant who is peering straight through the group.

"Very lucky" Elyan agreed with him.

**Merlin runs into Gaius' chambers**

"**I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic!" Merlin hurries in a panic**

"**Are you sure?" Gaius asks looking slightly confused.**

"**The snake _ate_ a mouse, one swallow, straight down!" Gaius raises his already stragley raised eye brow "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must have been one of the snakes from the shield!" Merlin explains the Gaius "I have to tell Arthur!" He adds quickly as an after thought.**

"He trusts you already?" Gwen asks confused

"Don't sound so surprised" Arthur scolds

"Why..You were a prat" Gwaine cuts in "He has no reason to trust you"

"Well..I was the prince"

"Yeah and you'd execute him if you found out about his magic...Oh wait..your still going to do that aren't you?" Arthur opened his mouth to talk back but was stopped by Percival.

"Gwaine, that's enough" Elyan hissed to his friend.

"**Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"**

The voice jolts Arthur from glaring at Gwaine and makes him return to watching what's in front of him.

"**I know magic when I see it" Merlin ensured.**

"**Perhaps" Gaius said obviously swaying on believe merlin "But have you any proof?"**

"**Don't you believe me?" The young boy asks, obviously hurt. **

"**I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius countered, pointing out just one of the many problems.**

"**What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin exclaimed.**

"**but you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never accept the word of servant over that of a knight" The physician explained sadly**

"**what ? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin snapped angrily**

"**I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's just the way it is"**

"Gaius" Arthur whined "your meant to like my father not explain he's narrow minded"

**Merlin and Arthur are once again standing on the grounds as they watch a servant climbing up a ladder to fix his masters robes. There eyes went to the top of the Knight where he stood towering over them.**

"looks like Percy"

"shut up Gwaine" Percival replied laughing slightly.

"**you're telling me you have to fight that?" Merlin says, mouth agape looking to the giant.**

"**yes, and he's strong as a bear" Arthur said calmly "but he's slow"**

"**And you're fast" The kings manservant replied smiling at his master**

"**Exactly" Arthur said happy merlin understood so quickly.**

"Merlin always does understand things quicker than other servants I've had...Well some things..you know...Every so often..Maybe once a year when it comes to fighting" The king trailed off.

**Morgana is sitting stroking Gwen's cloak**

"**You're not worried are you ?" Gwen asks smiling at her mistress**

"**no!" Morgana lied.**

"I miss her" Gwen admitted "She was one of my best friends"

**Merlin watches valiant as he puts down his shield. Gaius approaches him**

"**How're you getting on?" The old man asks gently**

"**Fine. Just doing my job, minding my own business" Merlin replied coldly before going to watch the last of the fights. Gaius moves to stand next to him. Arthur and Valiant come out as the winners of all there fights.**

"**Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him" Merlin spat at Gaius.**

"He'll try" Arthur said proudly thinking of his win.

**Gaius walks into his chambers, Merlin is sitting next to Sir Ewan.**

"**Merlin, about what I said yesterday.. Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me. But you are right. We can't let valiant get away with this"**

"**But we don't have any proof" The young warlock said in a defeated tone.**

"**Well, if we could cure Ewan. He could tell the king that valiant was using magic. The king would believe another knight, but how we get the antidote..Well that's another matter" Sighed the physician.**

"you didn't get it ?" Gwen said sadly

"Merlin got it" Gaius said stonily.

"**Merlin?" Gaius asks as merlin runs from the room.**

**The knights and king are sitting down for a feast. All cheering the victories of the day.**

"**So, valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son ?" Uther asks, not noticing Arthur's look.**

"**He is a great warrior my Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant replied.**

"Suck up" mumbled Elyan making the king smirk.

"**You should stay in Camelot after the tournament, I could do with more knight like you" Uther offers much to Arthur's disgust.**

"**I'd be honoured my Lord" Comes valiants reply.**

**Merlin runs to Valiant's chambers and tries the door when it doesn't open he looks around him quickly "Allinan" He mutters after ensuring the coast is completely clear. His eyes flash gold as the door unlocks.**

Arthur stiffens when he sees Merlin's eyes flash, a cold sweat rushing over him for a second as he picutres all the times he has seen it before from others whom mean to hurt people, himself and his father included.

**He marches towards the shield, grabbing a sword from the side. He inspects it for a few seconds. Waiting for a snake to emerge. He hears someone walking along the corridor and turns around, whilst his back is turned the snakes come to life. There body's hovering from the shield. Hearing there hiss merlin turns around quickly chopping one of the heads off.**

"That was actually pretty impressive" Arthur says in awe before noticing what he said "you know..Compared to what the idiots usually like" He covered quickly.

**Merlin grabs the head as the other two go to attack him and runs from the room. Valiant arrives in time to see him turning through an alcove. **

**Gaius drains the venom from the snake.**

"**I'll get started preparing the antidote"**

"**I'm going to tell Arthur" Merlin stated turning to leave**

"**You'll need this" The old man passed the head to Merlin who gave him a small smile and made to leave again "And merlin, What you did was very brave" He said proudly**

**Merlin and Arthur stand in Arthur s chambers. Arthur is looking at merlin with a disbelieving look.**

"**You ? You chopped it's head off?" He questions.**

"I still can't believe it, Merlin is rubbish with a sword" The king mumbles.

"**Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant! You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat"**

"That's not true.. He was already about to win when he called for the snake" Leon remarked.

"**Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot" Arthur shot down.**

"**Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him" Merlin replied**

"**I don't like the guy"**

"Jealously" Gwaine sung smirking

"I was not Jealous of that freak!" Arthur spat back

"Of course you weren't princess"

"**But that doesn't mean he's cheating" **

"**Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you"**

"Did merlin just compliment you?" Percival asked

"I think he did!" Elyan said with a mock gasp

"**Look at it!" Merlin snapped picking up the snake head and holding it towards Arthur "Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot?" Arthur took the snake head reluctantly and inspected it as the young warlock continued to talk. "I know I'm just a servant, and my word doesn't count to anything..I wouldn't lie to you" Merlin pleaded, hoping Arthur would understand and believe him**

Arthur let out a loud snort.

"Wouldn't lie to me ? everything he's ever said to me has been a lie!" Arthur growled

"Not everything" Defended Gwen

"Really? Tell me one thing he said that was truthful ?"

"I could take you apart with less than that" Gwaine adds in

"See, the first thing that pops to your mind is a threat!"

"Thanks Gwaine"

"**I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true" **

"**I swear it's true" Merlin said honestly**

"**then I believe you"**

**Valiant is lead down to the throne room as Ewan wakes up in Gaius' chambers.**

"**welcome back" the physician greets the knight kindly.**

"**There was a snake, on his shield. It came alive" the knight says in a hurry.**

"**You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system"**

"**I must warn Arthur" The knight immediately tries to climb out of bed.**

"He was a very loyal knight" Arthur said gently. Looking at the knight before him.

"**Arthur already knowns. He's requested an audience with the king. Now, they'll want to talk to you , rest, you'll need your strength" The physician said and Ewan settled back into the bed slightly. "I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back" Gaius informed the Knight before leaving the chambers. Just as Ewan starts to fall back to sleep a snake from Valiants shield appears, slithering down the wall.**

"uh oh" Gwen mumbled stepping away from the bed and the snake slightly, watching it as it where about to turn on her.

**It gets onto the bed, Ewan notice's it to late and lets out a scream before it bites down onto him killing him.**

**Uther stands at the front of the council chambers.**

"**Let me see this shield" Commands the late king.**

"**don't let him get to close" Merlin whispers to Arthur**

"He's trying to protect Uther" Gwen says looking over to Arthur "Even if Uther would have him murdered he's still trying to protect him" Arthur looked over to merlin, Who was now being held by Percival, all sorcerers were evil, weren't they? Was Merlin the exception?

"**Be careful, my lord" Arthur warns drawing his sword. Uther is still inspecting the shield when Gaius enters. **

"**merlin" The old man whispers drawing the warlocks attention.**

"**We need Ewan, find out what's happening" Arthur orders merlin in a whisper who quickly retreats back to Gaius.**

"**As you can see my lord. It's just an ordinary shield" Valiant lies confidently.**

"**He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive" Arthur points out glaring at Valiant**

"**Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Challenges Uther**

"Your his son! Surely he should believe you over a knight he's just met"

"To admit that a knight used magic would disgrace knight. To him status is more important than family"

"Arthur you know that's not true" Gaius scolded "You where the most important thing to him"

"**I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. It's venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that knight Valiant it using magic" Arthur informed the king. **

"If only things had gone to plan" Arthur muttered

"It worked out okay in the end though" Leon reassured his king.

"**Why is this witness ?" Uther demands**

"**He should be here.." Arthur trails off spotting Merlin and Gaius talking hurriedly he walks over. "where's Ewan?" The prince asks desperately**

"**He's dead" Merlin mutters back,**

"**I'm waiting" Uther snapped impatiently, Arthur looks to merlin lost for a second before turning back to the king**

"**I'm afraid the witness is dead"**

"Awkward"

"Shut up Gwaine" Came the chorused reply from almost everyone watching.

"**So you have no proof to support these allegations ? Have you seen Valiant using magic?"**

"**No. But, my servant fought one of the snakes from"**

"**Your servant?" The king interrupted "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight from the word of your servant?" The king seethed**

"Just because he's a servant shouldn't make his word any less believable" Arthur murmured thinking of all the times he hadn't taken Merlins word and then ended up getting into trouble because of it.

"**I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur argued**

"**My lord, am I really to be judge on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant asked looking scathingly between the pair.**

"**I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin glowered walking towards the king**

"**How dare you interrupt! Guards!" Uther spat, looking at the young warlock disgusted as guards began to drag him away.**

Gwaine began to sheath his sword but was quickly stopped by Elyan placing a hand on his arm

"It's in the past Gwaine, you can't even touch them" He reminded the knight. Gwaine glared at the two guards dragging merlin.

"**My Lord" Valiant interrupted**

"**Wait!" Uther ordered the guards. Merlin turned his head to watch**

"**I'm sure he was merely mistaken, I wouldn't want him punished on my account" The knight said kindly**

"what a conniving pr-" Gwaine seethed hand once again going to his sword.

"Gwaine! Swords don't work on memories!" it was Leon this time.

"**You see, this is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honour" Uther cooes towards Valiant whilst glaring daggers at his son.**

"**My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal" Valiant said calmly, obviously knowing what his words would do.**

"Like that'd happen" Percival said with a roll of his eyes "I've never known Arthur to back down from a fight"

"nor have I" Leon admitted looking to the king with part admiration part confusion at how sometimes he could be so stupid to take on fights he surely wouldn't win.

"**Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament" Uther questioned his son. Disappointment evident on his ageing face.**

"**no!" Arthur defended quickly.**

"**Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Snapped Uther, Arthur looked to merlin who did a slight shake of his head but Arthur ignored it.**

"**Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against knight valiant.. Please accept my apology" Arthur said sadly.**

"**Accepted"**

"I bet you accept it you moron" Muttered Gwen causing Gaius to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You apologised?" Elyan yelped

"Of course I apologised!"

"But you were telling the truth, you should have just left it at withdrawing the allegation if you were going to be an idiot"

"Elyan!" Arthur warned "I am your king"

"not at the moment" Came the mumble from Gwaine.

"Gwaine" Arthur muttered, voice dangerous "You make one more jibe and"

"Elyans right, you shouldn't have apologised. It made you seem weak to Valiant." Gwaine interrupted

**Arthur stands in his room, moping and of course. Like any arrogant prince, blaming it on someone else**

"**I believed you, I trusted you! And you made me look a complete fool" Arthur spat at his servant**

"**I know it didn't go exactly to plan" Merlin began awkwardly**

"That's an understatement" Mumbled Percival.

"**Didn't go to plan? My father and the _entire_ Royal court think I'm a _coward_" Seethed the prince "YOU HUMILIATED ME!"**

"**We can still expose valiant" Merlin pushed**

"**I no longer require your services" Arthur said with a tone of finality that merlin either didn't pick up on or chose to ignore**

"**You're sacking me?" Merlin gasped**

"**I need a servant I can trust"**

"**You can trust me" Merlin ensures**

"hardly"

"Who was it that saved your life from Lady Helen ?" Gwaine asked innocently making Arthur growl at him.

"**and look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" ordered Arthur. Merlin looks at him for a second, hurt covering his face before he turns to leave. **

The group follow him through the castle. Rushing deep underground. Percival near the front even with the extra weight of Merlin. Finally they stand panting in the Dragons den.

"**Where are you?" After a few seconds of no answer merlin continues "I just came to tell you, whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm suppose to do, you've got the wrong person!..That's it..Goodbye!" Merlin Shouts turning to storm out of the cave.**

"he was quick to give up" Observed Leon.

"**If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny" Laughed the great dragon as he flew down.**

"**how can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asked desperately.**

"**A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that"**

"**Oh..Great, just what I needed, another riddle!" Merlin Spat sarcastically.**

"**Your and Arthur's paths lies together is but the truth" Kilgharrah replies in the same cryptic way as always**

"**what is that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked.**

"**You know young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning" The dragon spread it's wings and began flying away.**

"**JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" Merlin screamed after a dragon.**

"Reckon that dragons always that annoying?" Gwaine asked with a laugh

"Believe me it is" Gaius replied.

**Merlin is sitting on the steps in the courtyard. Gwen comes to him nervously**

"**hello merlin" She says gently before sitting next to him**

"**All right?" Merlin asks sounding dejected**

"should you be asking Merlin that?" Elyan said smiling at his sister

"Merlin cares more about others than himself" Gwen said smiling fondly at the innocent merlin sitting next to old her,

"**Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?"**

"Straight to the point"

"For once" Gwaine added onto Leon's statement making Gwen flush.

**Merlin gives a small nod and fear etches itself onto Gwen's face**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about It?" Merlin snaps**

"Considering it's meant to be his destiny to protect me you think he'd be a bit more willing"

"Considering you just screamed at him then fired him do you blame him for being reluctant?" Gwen said gently and Arthur gave a half hearted shrug.

"**Because it is ! Isn't it?" Gwen assured desperately "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong!"**

"**And how do I do that?" Merlin asked with a sigh racking his brains for an idea.**

"**I don't know" Gwen admits gently. Merlin sighs and looks to the side seeing the statue of a dog.**

"**that's it" He mumbles before running over to it and trying to lift it.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asks leaving Gwen standing bemused.**

"I thought he had gone inane" Gwen chuckled

"Why does he want a statue of a dog?" Percival asked confused.

"you'll see" Gaius replied mysteriously

**Merlin walks into Gaius' the dog in a wheelbarrow. He walks past Gaius towards his chambers**

"**what are you doing with that?" The old man asks clearly confused**

"**I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves" Merlin responded smiling at Gaius before dragging the wheelbarrow up the stairs to his room.**

"So that's why the Snakes came out early?" Sir Leon asks looking to Gaius who didn't answer.

**Merlin flicks through the magic book. Searching through the pages he finally finds the right one. **

"**Bebeode thae arisan cwicum" Merlin said gently once to himself before looking to the dog statue giving himself and raising his hand**

"**Bebeode thae arisan cwicum!" Merlin snapped, his voice forceful. Nothing happened.**

"Well..That's a bit of anti-climax" Gwaine joked

**Morgana lied in her bed, Her eyes flickering before it shows her dream. Arthur and Valiant are fighting. Valiant ends up winning and she jolts awake**

"**Arthur"**

"how did she change so much" Arthur mumbled

**She walks to the window and watches where Arthur trains alone.**

**Merlin continues enchanting, giving the group a few laughs at the different positions he does it in, especially when standing on a chair trying then glaring spitefully at the statue. Finally he throws the book on the bed.**

**Merlin walks into Arthur's chambers where Arthur is stood leaning on the fireplace. **

"**I thought I told you to get out of my sight" Arthur snapped without his earlier malice.**

"It's merlin, when does he ever obey orders?" Elyan smirked at Arthur who gave a small nod and a quirk of his lips.

"**Don't fight valiant in the tournament tomorrow" Merlin pleaded "He'll use the shield against you"**

"**I know" Arthur murmured.**

"**Then withdraw!" Merlin snapped, a tone of ordering the prince in his voice "You have to withdraw" He begged**

"**Don't you understand, I can't withdraw" the prince snapped "The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward" **

"**Valiant will kill you. If you fight you die" Merlin reasoned**

"**then I die" Arthur snapped**

"You won't do much for the kingdom dead" Leon pointed out.

"I couldn't lead you if you had no respect for me"

"nonsense. Look at Gwaine, and merlin. Neither have any respect for you but they still take your orders" Gwen says with a light smile

"That is very true" Gwaine said smirking at the king.

"**how can you go out there and fight like that?" **

"**because I have to. It's my duty" The prince replied sadly.**

"There's fulfilling your duty and then there's stupidity." Gaius said giving the prince a disapproving look "unfortunately both you and merlin have the two muddled up"

**It's a busy morning in Camelot, Merlin awakens, book lying on his chest and begins to recite the spell again, his tone tired and desperate. Valiant is sharpening his sword and Arthur is getting into his armour by the servant he had been teasing on Merlins first (full) day in Camelot. Morgana enters the room and begins to help him as the servant scuttles away**

"**Let me" She says gently and begins to help with his armour ending up in front of him.**

"Incest" Gwaine mumbles to Percival who tries to hide a snigger as Arthur positively seethes

"nothing ever happened between us!"

"yeah..but you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Look at you, your gagging for it"

"I will have your head" Spat the prince

"A pick up line girls use on me at the tavern" After this comment Arthur seemed to go into a mental breakdown as his face flashed colours from red to blue to purple all in a few seconds before he let out a very odd 'hudmsp' noise and went back to watching.

**I used to help my father with his armour" She explained passing him his helmet**

"**Thanks" Arthur turns to leave**

"**Arthur..Be careful" Morgana pleads. Arthur gives a curt nod**

"**See you at the feast" It's obvious he doesn't think he will make it to the feast but he walks out. Head held high, he tries to look calm and collected as he faces his opponent and they begin to fight.**

"**Bebeode thae arisan cwicum" Merlin mumbled, his eyes closed head thrown back**

"well he looks like he's really trying" Came the scathing comment from Arthur.

**A low growl sounds around Merlins chambers**

Everyone turns to the side and the see the dog sitting there growling viciously

**Bebeode thae arisan cwicum" He repeats. **

"he really is oblivious" Gwen says smiling fondly at young merlin.

**This time the dog barks, a huge smile splits across Merlins face.**

"**I did it!" He exclaims happily. The dog does a small lunge at him, baring it's teeth and growling causing merlin to jump up smile falling from his face and run out of his door just as Gaius comes in through the door on the other side of the physician's chambers**

"**Arthur's fighting valiant!" **

"**I know. I'm on my way" Merlin says pelting to the door, stopping for a second "oh, whatever you do, do not go into my room. We'll deal with it later!" Merlin orders before rushing away leaving a confused Gaius who quickly walks over to Merlin's chambers and carefully peers in.**

"Your as bad as merlin" Elyan joked smiling at Gaius.

**Arthur and Valiant fight, it's aggressive, fast and obviously a lot of a better challenge than any one else either has fought. Finally Arthur gets the upper hand and knocks valiant's helmet off. Arthur stands for a second before pulling his own off and his chain mail down of his head. The crowd cheering happily**

"You know he's using magic to try and kill you and your still being noble?"

"There's a time and a place for nobility Arthur" Leon looks to his king with a smirk getting an eye roll from him.

"They still didn't think he was using magic, how would that look me not taking my helmet off"

"Like you actually have a brain" Came the gentle reply from merlin who had long since been put down on the floor and forgotten about. Arthur jumped and turned round, looking at the man pushing himself into a sitting position with a small groan.

"How are you feeling?"

"mpff" Merlin spluttered in reply causing everyone to look at him for another few seconds before deciding the fight was more interesting and turning back to it.

**Valiant slams Arthur into the side of the arena. Merlin watches waiting for a good time to cast the spell, finally Arthur manages to throw valiant away from himself at which point they go nearer the centre of the arena facing each other scowling.**

"**Bebeode thae arisan cwicum!" Merlin hisses under his breath holding a hand out to the shield. His eyes flash gold.**

"You just used magic in front of Uther!" Gwen yelps "Why didn't you hide somewhere? Anyone could have seen you!"

"Time" Was all merlin grunted back, still looking confused over his surroundings.

"**What are you doing? I didn't summon you" The yellow knight hissed at the snakes slithering around from his shield.**

"**he is using magic!" Uther seethes standing up along with the rest of the shocked crowd.**

"Really? We hadn't noticed..Bloody idiot"

"That's my father your talking about" Arthur warns the young knight although he did agree with Gwaine slightly.

"**And now they see you for what you really are" Taunts the young prince, a smirk on his face. Valiant just gives a dark chuckle before sending the snakes to the ground with a growl**

"**Kill him" Arthur backs away from the snakes quickly towards the stands. Where everyone (including the 'well trained' guards and knights) stands pathetically doing nothing to help. Morgana however reaches into a knights cloak pulling out his sword.**

"**Arthur!" She screams throwing the sword over, Arthur easily catches and cuts the snakes heads off. Valiant runs at him, sword in hand but Arthur quickly manages to run him through. Holding him up.**

"**It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all" He growls into Valiants ear before ripping the sword out and allowing him to fall, gracelessly to the floor.**

The end of the fight gets a great cheer from Elyan, Gwaine and Percival not having seen the fight first hand.

**The crowd thunders with cheers as Arthur stands to face them with a smile. Uther looking relieved that his only son is okay. Merlin, well merlin being merlin a smile the size of his face exploding out of the entire world to see as he laughs happily.**

**Arthur enters the hall where the Lords,Ladies and Knights are dining.**

"**MY honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion!" Uther presents his son, pride beaming from his normal closed expression as the court applauds and Arthur takes hold of the Lady Morgana's arm.**

"Incest"

"GWAINE!"

"**My Lady" Arthur greets**

"**My champion" Smiles the Lady Morgana, looking up at him fondly. **

"**See I told you. He gets all the girls and the glory" Merlin mutters to Gaius watching the two enviously.**

"**And he owes it all to you" The old man says with a proud smile.**

"I can't believe your jealous" Gwaine said looking round to Merlin "you've never seemed like one who cares about title or feasts"

"I'm not. But when you put work in and no one can ever know it's you who did something. It gets annoying to watch others parade around being praised for doing what you did" Merlin mumbles.

"**Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?" Morgana asks gently**

"**He'll never apologise" Arthur says quickly**

"one of the similarities you have with your father" Merlin says with a light smirk to Arthur who doesn't bother with a answer or comeback.

"**I hope you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you" Arthur laughed**

"**Turns out he wasn't really champion material"**

"**that was some tournament final" Arthur states**

"They've all turned like that since Merlin arrived"

"Least your never bored" Elyan offered the King with a smile.

"**Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince" Morgana says smiling happily up at Arthur**

All but Arthur drew back a breath at this comment

"what?"

"well..Come on..Your to proud to admit a girl saved you"

"that's not true! I admitted Merlin saved me last time" This comment made everyone laugh. Merlin had the biggest smile hoping it meant that Arthur was starting to see that merlin wasn't evil if he was able to insult him again.

"**um, I wouldn't say I needed saving exactly.. I'm sure I would have thought of something" Arthur defends arrogantly puffing out his chest.**

"Is that with or without Merlin helping?" Gwen asked feigning innocences.

"mer-ith" came the muffled reply from Arthur that no one could hear properly.

"**So you're to proud to admit you were saved by a girl?"**

"**because I wasn't" Arthur argues**

"**You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me!" Morgana snaps**

"**Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you!" Arthur retorts**

"You realise you'd be dead then right" Leon asks raising an eye brow

"she was being annoying!" Arthur spits.

"alright, calm down princess" Merlin and Gwen hide there laughs behind there hands, there eyes glinting happily.

"**Fine!" Morgana yelps**

"**Fine!" Arthur repeats as Morgana storms over to talk to Gwen Arthur stalks over to merlin.**

"**Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help" Merlin is seen with a knowing look of amusement. **

**I wanted to say.. made a mistake, it was unfair to sack you" Arthur says awkwardly.**

"I think you actually got worse at apologising after I came"

"No I didn't!"

"Really, because last time you said sorry was a word I made up" A round of laughter coursed round the hall, no one in it paying any attention to the group of people.

"**no, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even" Merlin suggests**

"naww first date" Gwaine mumbles making Merlin and Arthur both turn red.

"Gwaine" Arthur growls

"yes?" Gwaine replies in an o-so-innocnet tone.

"shut up!" Merlin snaps before Arthur can.

"**uh.. I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant" Arthur snorted as if the idea was preposterous.**

"**Your servant? You sacked me" Merlin smirked, obviously wanting Arthur to say it.**

"**now I'm rehiring you" Arthur said with a wave of his hand a huge smile forming on Merlins face.**

"**My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing and someone needs to muck out the stables." Arthur lists.**

"Clot-pole" Merlin gasps as the world spins and they stumble back into their seats.

"right. It's only early, another story. We can't be sneaking out to much so we need to fit as much in today as we can"

"Is Merlin up to th-"

"I'm fine!" Merlin snapped quickly, wanting to please Arthur.

"but first..What happened to that dog?" Percival asked happily.

"Oh.. Well urm, Gave it to Arthur" Merlin mumbled.

"That dog was vicious! And you gave it to me?"

"You didn't even notice!" Merlin Argued awkwardly "I just..Slipped it into the kennels one day, it's still there. It's still a bit..Bitey" Everyone but Arthur who looked very tired at this point, laughed.

"anyway! If you can Merlin..Next story" Merlin sighed and looked into his power, he could feel it was still weak taking a deep breath, knowing he would probably not make it to the next memory with out passing out or at least falling over he began to enchant the spell in his mind.


	7. Nimueh, collar bone and Stupidity

Hey guys, so I know this isn't allowed but I needed to tell you guys some stuff and this was the only way.

I am still writing and promise there will be chapters up soon, the reason I haven't posted in so long is because I fell over and broke my wrist/arm/hand and my collar bone (yes i'm that stupid) and so it's been hard for me to write as keeping up with all of my assignment and college work is really difficult when you can't really type so i've been spending loads of time on that.

I'm so sorry it's taking so long and I really appreciate the fact you guys like this story enough for some of you to message me shouting at me to upload.

Peace x

So you can see I have made a start and am actually writing here's a quick preview of the next chapter

* * *

><p>"Arthur..Arthur! Arthur come on!" <em>Merlin ? Why is Merlin's voice here..unless. No..Merlin couldn't be..could he?<em> "Come on you dollop-head!" _Merlin can't be dead _Arthur's mind wizzed hysterically _Merlin isn't aloud to die! I didn't risk my life all those times for him to die in a bloody memory. _"Come on you stupid Clot-pole!" Arthur thought of his body laying in some underwater tunnel somewhere, floating gently next to his best friends. _This is my fault, I killed them, I made Merlin take us to these memories, I killed my best friend._


	8. The Mark of Nimueh

Hey guys it's FINALLY up! I don't want to keep you to long from reading this amazing piece of writing (Today is my arrogant day..please don't judge me). I just want to say thank you sooooo much for not hating me and for the get well messages you guys sent. I've got the cast on my hand off so i'm feeling a lot better now. I've written a bit of the next chapter already so hopefully it won't be too long. I'm hoping to do at least 1 update on this a week, but more if i can because i have time to make up on.

If you read Drinking Games my other Merlin fic (modern AU) then that will be uploaded by Saturday night.

Once again thanks and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>With a dull thud Merlin falls to the floor. Gwaine quickly pulls him up into a sitting position leaning him up against a dark rocky wall. The group slowly take in there surroundings once Merlin is propped up properly. There stood in a dark cave. The only real light coming from a stone basin full of water.<p>

**Nimueh stands over the basin, holding a small clay figure.**

"That's the Sorceresses that was in the cave when I went for the antidote!" Arthur exclaimed looking to the familiar woman

**She places it into a large white egg. A metal seal around the centre with marks dotted around the shell.**

"**Bebeode thae arisan yeldo" She enchants, the egg glowing golden before she places it lovingly into the water. **

The group suddenly plummet into the water. Merlin still unconscious/asleep/whatever that boy was (how,no one could understand) Everyone begins to swim quickly after the egg. Arthur quickly waving Gwaine off before swimming towards Merlin, grabbing his jacket Arthur began kicking his legs and dragging with his free arm trying to keep up with the group. The tunnel they were in was dark and tight. Arthur could just about see Gwaine's legs a few meters in front of him, the only light being that way ahead from the egg which, to Arthur was completely blocked out.

Arms and legs tiring, running out of breath Arthur began to slow down. Trying desperately to pull merlin faster to get them out of the water. The tunnel seemed never ending to Arthur who at this point was getting frantic and slightly hysterical. Mind beginning to blank from lack of oxygen. That was when Arthur bumped into the floating body of Gwaine. Using his free arm he grabbed Gwaine as well and began to kick harder to power the three of them along. _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, must be nearly there_ Arthur thought hysterically before his back hit something moveable , head turning quickly as he saw more floating bodies of his friend _I'm going to die in a memory ! _His mouth opened in a silent scream which came out as bubbles giving water a chance to rush into his agape mouth. His body giving out as his eyes closed reluctantly.

_If this is what being dead feels like I guess it isn't so bad__,I mean yeah, I can't move but movings tiring anyway. _Arthur though idly.

"Arthur..Arthur! Arthur come on!" _Merlin ? Why is Merlin's voice here..unless. No..Merlin couldn't be..could he?_ "Come on you dollop-head!" _Merlin can't be dead _Arthur's mind whizzed hysterically _Merlin isn't aloud to die! I didn't risk my life all those times for him to die in a bloody memory. _"Come on you stupid Clot-pole!" Arthur thought of his body laying in some underwater tunnel somewhere, floating gently next to his best friends. _This is my fault, I killed them, I made Merlin take us to these memories, I killed my best friend. _Arthur's eyes snapped open suddenly, water spurting out his mouth as he coughed. His vision came back blurry at first. The familiar mop of head bright blue eyes, cheesy smile and neckerchief were all he could really see

"Merlin" Arthur grumbled.

"you great Idiot/Rat! I though you where dead!" They yelped in unison the smile vanishing from Merlin's face. Arthur sat himself up and launched himself at his manservant hugging him tightly.

"don't die" He mumbled into one of the warlocks overly large ears. Merlin sat unsure of what to do.

"Told you it was sexual tension" came the familiar voice of Gwaine causing Arthur to jump away from merlin. For the first time noticing everyone else looking at the two of them. They where all dripping wet.

"shut up Gwaine" Arthur growled "what happened? Last thing I saw you were all passed out"

"Merlin, care to explain" Gwen asked politely

"Um..I dunno..I just kinda..did it..I could feel you where in trouble..and I had to keep you safe..so here we are" Merlin waved his arms a bit at the end giving the impression of a entertainer at one of Arthur's birthdays when they finish with a 'ta-daa!"

"Well..thanks. Is everyone okay ?" He asked using his most kingly voice standing up and looking round at everyone.

"yeah, you were the only one out for so long..You swallowed a lot" Gwaine opened his mouth "of water" Merlin added quickly glaring at Gwaine.

"Even Gaius came round quicker than you" Elyan mocked, smirking at his king as the old man glared at him, standing straight and looking as if he had bathed with his clothes on but other than that was pretty relaxed. Arthur rolled his eyes

"well none of you had to drag these two" He defended pointing at Gwaine and Merlin. "how did you do it anyway? Your meant to be magically exhausted or are you just saying that so you don't have to lie to us to justify the sorcery.

"what? How can you even...I am exhausted you Prat but it's just been drilled into my head to save your useless ass so much so apparently I even do so when unconscious"

"Oh because that's really believable"

"I just saved your life! You could be a bit more grateful"

"Grateful to a traitor ? No thanks"

"you where hugging me 20 seconds ago why are you being a prat ?"

"why are you being a warlock"

"because it's what I am !"

"Well maybe a prats what I am!" _Well that didn't come out right_ Arthur thought awkwardly. Merlin tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow

"fine.. next time I won't bother then"

"Fine" Arthur snapped back childishly

"fine" Merlin spat "Now, shall we continue in you figuring out whether or not to kill me, of course you just told me you didn't want me to die but that was whilst you weren't calling me a traitor for 5 seconds"

"Continue...You talk to me like that again and I'll make sure to see your death" Merlin's mouth hangs open for a seconds and Arthur swears his eyes begin to fill up with tears before he turns around muttering a spell and everything around them kicks back into life.

**The monster begins hatching. It changes to a woman filling up a bucket of water, a man coming to the tap after her and taking a few gulps straight from the flow of the water before walking off. It flashes back to Nimueh, smirking looking down at the man walking away from her through the water in the stone basin.**

"Oh look Merlin, it's your best friend" Arthur seethed.

"Don't be stupid, I killed her before we could become friends" Merlin said with a wave ignoring Arthur's shocked look.

**Merlin and Gaius lean over a body, it's face first in the lower town.**

"**Aren't you scared?" Merlin asks the old man as he reaches out to turn him over.**

"**Of what?" Gaius replies blankly**

"**That you might catch whatever it is" Merlin said with a duh tone**

"**I'm the court physician merlin. This is part of my job" Gaius reminded the boy "Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of" Gaius ensured him, realising he didn't look any more at ease by his first comment. With that Gaius turns the body over. The man from before stares up at them. His face gaunt and eyes white as paper with no pupils.**

"**you were saying" Merlin squeaked looking down to the body.**

"father" Gwen said gently remembering the close call her Father had had with this incident.

"**People mustn't see this. They'll panic" Gaius muttered to Merlin who quickly grabbed a cloth and helps Gaius place it over the man.**

**It fades to Gwen's house where she is helping her father get ready for work.**

Elyan stiffens looking at his deceased father, involuntarily leaning slightly closer to his little sister.

"**Dad, here's your sandwich" Gwen says passing a small sandwich to the man.**

"**Ooh. What's in it?" He asks his daughter**

"**It's smoked pigeon, but I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon" The girl jokes with an apologetic smile making her father laugh**

"**Your such a good girl to me"**

"**and I've done you some watercress soup for tonight" Gwen added quickly**

" **Don't tell me, there's more water in it than cress?" Tom joked smiling happily down at Gwen making her laugh.**

"**I'll see you later" The girl says whilst giving her father a tight hug**

"**OK, bye"**

The noise of stifled sobs fills the room and all eyes turn to Gwen who is covering her mouth trying not to let any sound out as tears pour down her face watching her father walk away. Elyan quickly wraps his arms around her, trying to ignore the tight pain in his chest at seeing the man he hasn't seen in so long and comfort his baby sister.

**Merlin and Gaius drag the body on a cart over the draw bridge when Gwen appears**

"**what are you doing?" She asks inquisitively looking to the sheet, holding her flowers tightly.**

"**Er..just moving something" Merlin says awkwardly walking to meet her trying to ensure she doesn't lift up the sheet.**

"**Looks heavy" Gwen said sounding slightly impressed by the fact an old man and Merlin could carry it.**

"**urm, it's nothing really" Merlin says with a wave "someone got you flowers?" Merlin adds looking to the flowers looking slightly put off by that fact**

"**oh...no" Gwen says with a small awkward giggle. Merlin's smile gets slightly bigger at this "oh would you like one?" She suggested "A purple one. Purple suits you, not that i'm saying red doesn't suit you" Gwen babbled**

"You two are adorable" Percival noted making everyone, even the tearful Gwen look to him wide eyed. No one mentioned Gwen and any other kind of relationship she had ever had with a man since Arthur and Gwen had broken of there engagement due to Gwen still being slightly..Okay unequivocally in love with the very handsome Lancelot.

"um..Watch..shall we ?" Merlin stammered pointing back at Gwen and Merlin

"**thanks. Well, erm" Merlin looked for somewhere to place it before shoving it in the folds of his neckerchief and flashing her his trademark smile as she grins back somewhat longingly at the lanky boy.**

"**See you" He says noticing Gaius' stares giving her arm a quick pat before walking towards the front of the cart again**

"**bye" Gwen hums still with a dazed smile.**

"You have to admit it's kinda cute" Percival muttered to Leon who just shook his head casting a glance to the prince.

**Gwen walks into Morgana's chambers, a smile still playing on her lips as she hums gently**

"**you look happy" Morgana notes**

"**I picked these for you" Gwen says offering Morgana the flowers, she takes them smiling down at them**

"**Something to cheer you up. I know that you're not sleeping well" **

Merlin tried not to glare at Gaius at the mention of the dreams. If Gaius had let him talk to Morgana she might not have turned out like she did

"**You cheer me up" Morgana replied earnestly smiling at her maid.**

"**would you like em to put them in water for you?" Gwen asked suddenly taking the flowers. Morgana smiles and nods at her.**

**Gaius is inspecting the body, looking at the eyes with a large magnifying glass**

"**I've never seen anything like this before" Gaius admitted frowning at the dead man**

"**Do you think it could be a plague?" Merlin questioned looking worried.**

"**No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature, but who has this king of power?"**

"**you think it's caused by magic?" Merlin gasped.**

"**MERLIN!" Arthur calls from outside the door, Merlin hurrys to the door opening it up but not so much so he can't see the body and so he can't get into the chambers**

"you were blocking me out!"

"Well you know your rather delicate princess, sight like that would have scared you" Gwaine smirked at the king who rolled his eyes.

"**Erm..I'm on my way, sorry I'm late" Merlin says awkwardly**

"**don't worry. I'm getting use to it" Arthur snaps, merlin gives him an awkward look. Before noticing his eyes have fallen to his neck. Merlin looks down following his eye line and notices the flower**

"**oh er. Gwen, she cave it to me" Merlin explains pulling the flower out. Arthur shifts awkwardly**

"Jealous" coughs Gwaine. Making Elyan snort before a gauntlet is thrown at the side of his head. "Ow!" He exclaims

"Shut up or next time it'll be my sword" Arthur snaps at the knight "now give me back my gauntlet"

"**tell Gaius my father wants to see him now" Arthur orders**

"**okay" Merlin obeys before awkwardly shutting the door and turning round**

"**gaiusGaiusI heard" Gaius interrupts**

"**why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin asks**

"**Because that's the way it is. You're a servant" The physician reminds the messy haired boy**

"**Wha..If he knew who I was, what I've done"**

"**You'd be a dead servant" Gaius reminds him interrupting him again.**

Merlin's eyes flick instinctively to Arthur who says nothing. _Prat_

**Merlin sighs but makes no attempt to reply "right, get this covered up" Gaius ordered Merlin**

"**Hey, I'm not your servant!" Merlin complains loudly**

"**no your my dogsbody"**

"so much better" Merlin says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes

"**come on hurry up" Gaius orders making merlin do a small grin.**

**Gaius examines another mans body in the centre of the hall.**

"**what's happened to him?" The king asks nervously**

"**I don't know sire. It's the second case I've seen today" Gaius replies with a frown**

"**why didn't you report it to me?"**

"Because he was to busy watching Merlin and Gwen flirt like 12 year old girls" Gwaine interjected

"Gwaine" Arthur snapped sounding exasperated

"yes"

"shut up" Everyone looked to Gwen shocked, she never told people to shut up..ever! She had bright red cheeks and looked away quickly, the red increasing when she caught Merlin's eye. He thought he probably knew what she was thinking about and couldn't help but cringe slightly wondering how **"I was attempting to find the cause" **

"**what did you conclude?" Uther asked, eye flicking from Gaius to the body**

"**I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one" Gaius said quickly, trying to cover up what his real idea was**

"**What are you concealing from me?" Uther asked warily**

"**Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast" Gaius explained grimly**

"**what is the cause?" Uther hurried the old physician**

"why didn't you just tell him you thought it was sorcery when you first saw the body?"

"I didn't want him searching for a sorcerer with Merlin being so close"

"**I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause...Is sorcery"**

"you really milked that" Merlin laughed up at his mentor "I mean seriously, could you say that sounding any more dramatic?" Gaius looked slightly embarrassed but didn't reply

**Uther takes a step back, looking at Gaius with wide eyes. Arthur looks nervously at the body as he is dragged by his father to the side he keeps his eyes on the body as if it's about to jump up and bite him.**

"**We must find who did this"**

"**I will father"**

"Aww is princess abit scared?" Gwaine asked laughing at the memory version of Arthur who even though the king was talking to him, looking down at the body.

"**Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all gates. And lend the physician your servant" The king order's Arthur in a frantic whisper**

"**Merlin? bu-"**

"**I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done"**

"didn't he just admit there where different types of magic?" Percival asked innocently, looking to others for reassurance that he was right

"Yes, he did" Arthur said looking slightly confused at his Father.

"**If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly" **

"**yes father" **

**Arthur and his guards search the lower town. Merlin and Gaius watch before Gaius pulls Merlin the other way and they begin to leave. A sick man groans causing both of them to look.**

"**Gaius? Gaius, he's still alive!" Merlin says quickly falling to his knee's next to the man.**

"**I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him"**

"**But we haven't tried!" Merlin snaps confused**

"**If we don't know what the disease is, the how can we cure him?" Gaius asks dejectedly**

"**With magic" Gaius pulls Merlin up of the floor**

"**Have a look." he points to Arthur and the guards who are getting closer "they're suspicious of everyone. This not the time to be using magic." Keeping a hold of Merlins arm he begins marching them away, Merlin looking back to the man "Science will lead us to the source of the disease" **

"did that man die?" Leon asked looking over to Gaius who did a solemn nod.

"you didn't go back and save him?" Gwaine asked looking to his friend, mouth agape

"I wouldn't let him, the man seemed to only have a few hours left. So I didn't let him out of my sights until I was sure he would be dead"

"why?" Arthur gasped staring at the physician "If we saw he was healing he wouldn't have been executed"

"Uther thought Guinevere had healed her father, he still tried to put her to death" Gaius reminded the king.

"**What are you doing?" Merlin asks, leaning over Gaius who is heating a liquid.**

"**I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach" he replied casually starting to pour a red liquid into the cloudy one he heated**

"**Will that tell you who did it?"**

"**no, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind" Gaius informed.**

"**Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked, sounding completely bemused**

"Have you ever thought of using it in a way like that..To hurt someone?" Gwen asked

"You've already seen I've used it to hurt people" Merlin replied, casting Gwen a quick look "But I only do it to protect people from people who use it selfishly or to harm those who haven't done them wrong. And I never like it, I never do it unless there's another choice" Merlin replied earnestly.

"**magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends**

"**but not all magic is bad. I know it isn't!" Merlin said, a mixture of anger and confusion in his voice.**

"**It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it" **

**Arthur and his Guards burst into their chambers stilting any further conversation on the topic.**

"**Over there!" Arthur orders his Guards "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town" The prince apologises to the old man.**

"**what for?"**

"**A sorcerer" Arthur replied calmly**

"**but would he be here?" Gaius asked, trying his best to sound shocked**

"being the dogsbody apparently" Merlin joked smirking over at Gaius.

"**we've nothing to hide"**

"nothing at all" Elyan laughed looking over to Merlin and Gaius.

"**Go on the . Search" Arthur gave the physician a short nod before looking around the room.**

"**All these books and papers?" Arthur asked looking at the bookshelves**

"**My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You're quite welcome to read through is you wish" Gaius offered, Arthur tried to hide his disgusted face before quickly changing the subject**

"**what's this room up here?"**

"**Er, it's mine" Merlin replied awkwardly and Arthur quickly marched towards Merlins room**

"**And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius demands to the prince's retreating back**

"**I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments" Arthur replied in a tone that suggested he had needed to say that many times that day.**

"**what've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered to Merlin, Merlins eyes fly to his bedroom door**

"**Merlin, come here. Look what I found" Arthur snaps. Merlin gulps and slowly walks into his room.**

"**I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard" Arthur says as if explaining it to a young child. Merlin relaxes slightly as Arthur walks round his bed Merlins eyes fall on the book lying on the floor next to the bed on his side. Merlin looks to Arthur nervously as he looks at the stuff next to Merlins window his eyes flash gold and a shirt night shirt falls from the bed covering the book. Arthur looks at the bed before lying on his stomach to peer underneath it. Only spotting the shirt he stands up again and walks out of the room.**

"**How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asks the physician**

"**It depends on how many interruptions I get" Gaius replies, a slight snap to his voice.**

"Arthur got told" Gwaine snorted making everyone but Arthur chuckle

"**Of course, I'm sorry. We're finished here" The prince orders his guards, they exit quickly. Gaius closing the door behind them and turning on Merlin**

"**We have to hide that book"**

"**no. We must use it" Merlin suggests again**

"**Don't be stupid" The old man snaps**

"**If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks" Merlin argues**

"he has a point" Elyan says looking to Gaius

"How could you not let him do it ? People were dying" Percival asked the old man

"If he had done what he wanted then he would have been killed"

"**you want to practise magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?..Merlin, your life is destined for more important things"**

"**But If I don't practice then how will I get to be this great warlock?" Merlin states, hoping Gaius will see sense**

"once again, he has a point"

"**There will come a time when your skills will be recognised" Gaius comforted the boy.**

"yeh and I'll get put to death" Merlin grumbled casting his ex-best friend a look. Arthur either didn't hear him or didn't care that he had spoken. Merlin had no clue which one it was.

"**when ? How long do I have to wait?" Merlin groaned impatiently**

"**Patience is a virtue Merlin" Gaius recited**

"**Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" The warlock snapped**

"**Your time will come" the old man reminded**

"**I could cure that man we saw" Merlin boasted, trying to get his mentor to see sense. **

"**I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest" Began the physician**

"**It is when It would save a life!"**

"**It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading"**

"**Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer" The messy haired teen reminded Gaius desperately**

"But the sorcerer isn't even in Camelot" Leon reminded Merlin

"I know that now, but I didn't then" Merlin points out to Sir Leon.

"**A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town" Gaius admitted**

"Why didn't you tell my father that?" The King snapped at the old physician

"Uther would have never believed me" Arthur rolled his eyes at the excuse although he knew it was true.

**The warlock sighed realising that Gaius was telling the truth "So what can we do?"**

"**Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all" Gaius stated looking to his ward who was listening to him, for once.**

** Nimueh watches Camelot from the stone basin, A woman draws water from the tap in Camelot as Arthur walks past the now many bodys lining the courtyard to talk to the king.**

"**We searched everywhere. The entire city" Arthur reports dejectedly**

"**Nothing?" The king asks urgently**

"**I don't know where else to look" Arthur admitted**

"**I want you to impose a curfew. No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell" Uther states**

"That won't do anything" Elyan groans

"**Father" Arthur replies with a nod**

"**And cordon off the lower town" The king orders a second after**

"**Why?" Arthur yelps.**

"**Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading"**

"**What about those who live there?" Arthur asks shocked at the decision**

"**Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city" Uther growls at his son**

"If it was in the upper class people he would do nothing to protect those of the lower town!"Growled Gwaine, remembering the King he had met, harsh, predigest and obviously having practically no soul.

**Another body lays on the physicians table,Gaius and Merlin stand examining it**

"**What's different about his victim?" Gaius asks Merlin**

"**er..She's a woman!" Merlin exclaim, thinking he got it right**

"That's all you thought of?" Snorts Gwen looking over to Merlin who is looking embarrassed

"**Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person" The warlock flushes "Anything else" Merlin looks down inspecting the woman again**

"**Erm..She's a courtier" Merlin says nervous**

"**ah" Gaius smiles at the warlock**

"**but..How does that help us?" Merlin asks confused**

"**Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town, So what does that mean?"**

"**That she hasn't spoken to any towns people?" he suggests**

A round of chuckles engulfs the chambers and a small "idiot" can be heard coming from Arthur who has a small, somewhat fond smile on his face whilst watching the warlock.

**Gaius raises an eyebrow, a slight pained look on his face "yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact" Gaius agrees**

"**And they probably ate different food"**

"Definitely ate different food" Came the reply from Gwaine, Elyan and who had all come from commoners so obviously knew what the state of food was like from the upper class to lower class.

"**Good anything else?" Gaius prompts.**

"**I doubt they breathe the same air"**

"**So what's the only thing they do share?" Merlin thinks for a second**

"**Water.. You think the disease is spread through water" Merlin finally realises**

"**merlin, you're a prodigy" The physician says smiling down at the teen passing him a bucket.**

**Gwen goes to wake her dad**

"**It's time to get up dad. Dad?"**

Gwen paled, taking a few steps back so her back was pressed up against the wall of her house. Elyan looked to her confused

"Gwen?"

**She rolls the man over, his eyes white, face paler than usual**

"**Gwen?" Tom slurs, looking to his daughter**

"no" Elyan mumbled confused "you said he was executed..." The knight turned to his sister confused, she was staring at her dad.

"he got better" Arthur told Elyan, eyes flickering to Merlin who looked guiltily at Gwen.

**She runs from her home, tears pouring down her faces as she races through the courtyard. Merlin spots her whilst filling up the bucket Gaius had given him earlier.**

"**Gwen?.. GWEN!" He shouts before running after her. Bucket in hand. She runs into Gaius' chambers,**

"**Gwen?" The old man says shocked at her entrance**

"**Gaius" she sobs**

"**you have the sickness?" He asks worried, Gwen shakes her head quickly**

"**my Father. Please Gaius, he's all I have" She cries, looking to the man who has been there, taking care of her when she got sick since she was a child.**

"**Gwen, I have no cure" the physician informs her sadly**

"**I am begging you!" The girl pleads**

"**I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gwen backs away tears spilling down her face before running off, past Merlin who looks at her helplessly before turning to Gaius**

"**There must be something we can do" Merlin asks desperately**

"**Let's hope that this can provide some answers" Gaius says taking the bucket of water.**

"**but, that'll be to late for Gwen's father" Merlin snaps**

Gwen lets out a small sob, Elyan wraps his arms around his sister whilst everyone else stands quietly, not knowing what to do or say.

"**I fear you may be right" Gaius confirms before putting a flower into a small vile of the water.**

"you were going to let her father die?" Gwaine asks looking to Gaius who nods "but you knew Merlin could save him and it's not like it was some random stranger you had never met it was a friends father...How could you stand there and pretend there was no cure when you had her begging you" Gwaine snapped

"I had many people beg me for cures" Gaius reasoned.

**Merlin sneaks past a sleeping Gaius, a poultice in hand. He is doing okay before Guards appear searching the lower town for anyone who is breaking curfew. Ducking into a hiding place he waits, a guard getting closer, They start to get closer to where Merlin is hiding so Merlin quickly mumbles, the door giving a quiver for the guards to inspect.**

"**Onstyrain onbregdan" Merlin whispers, the door flying open hitting the man in the face.**

Gwaine and Elyan burst out laughing

"you need to teach me that" Elyan says to Merlin smirking, arms still wrapped around Gwen, Gwaine nods eagerly.

"no" merlin says quickly, feeling Arthur's glare burning through him.

**Merlin enters Gwen and her Fathers home, Tom is asleep on the bed where as Gwen is curled up next to it, head resting on the bed.**

"Weren't you scared you might catch it sleeping so close to him?" Leon asked

"I wasn't going to let him spend his last day alone." She muttered, Elyan now stood next to her, ready to give her a hug again if she needed it.

**Sneaking the poultice under tom's pillow Merlin whispers a spell. He watched from the window as Tom woke up, colour returned and places a hand on Gwen head to wake her up.**

"**father?" The girl asks**

"**Gwen" He cooes, looking at his daughter**

"**what's happened? I can't believe it!" she yelps hugging her father tightly. **

** Nimueh once again watches from her basin, smiling when she sees the amount of bodies laying in the courtyard.**

** Arthur reaches for the glass vial, the flower Gaius placed in had been sucked of it's life leaving it pale and limp.**

"**Don't touch it" Gaius scolds the prince "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours" Gaius informs the King and Prince**

"**Where's the water from?" Uther questions**

"**the pump from where the people take their daily supply" Gaius answers.**

"**We have to stop people from using it" Arthur states quickly**

"**The city cannot survive without water" Gaius reminds him**

"**We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther growls**

"What happened to her? After the cave I haven't heard of her again" Arthur asked looking to Gaius.

"You'll find out" Merlin answered for the man, looking to the king

"You know?" He asked Merlin, who gave a nod "then tell me" Merlin turned back to watch what was going on, wanting Arthur to find out about it when he watches it, not with Merlin simply telling him "I order you to tell me" The blonde growled. Merlin chewed his lip for a second

"I killed her" The boy replied monotonously, shocking everyone but Gaius.

"you what?"

"I killed her"

"Why?" Arthur wasn't sure why he had asked why, it was obvious, she was evil but it was still the first question that came to his head, the thought of Merlin killing, although he had seen Merlin take down many bandits and the child he had saved was still not right to him. Merlin was to nice to kill.

"We didn't get on to well"

"**I don't believe that they're inside Camelot" Arthur told his father.**

The mans younger voice snapped everyone from staring at Merlin.

"**Then extend the search to the villages" The king snapped.**

"**We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom" Arthur admitted**

"**And I can't stand by and watch out people dying" Seethed the king, The prince does a small nod and leaves.**

** Merlin enters Morgana's chambers as she tidies away clothes, a smile is on her face as she hums happily**

"**How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlin asks trying and failing to sound innocent.**

"How did I not guess?" Gwen asked looking to Merlin with a small smile.

"**Yes, it's incredible, a miracle" She sing joyfully**

"**his skin's clear, back to normal?" Merlin asked obviously trying to make sure his spell had worked fully**

"**Yes" The girl grinned**

"**Great" Merlin replied, his goofy smile lacing his face. **

"**You don't seem surprised" Gwen suddenly realised**

"**no, no I am! It's a miracle"**

"Very believable" Came the mutter from Percival.

"**but, how did you know he was well?" Gwen questioned**

"**er..Because your smiling!" Merlin exclaimed, not even stuttering..okay..stuttering..a lot.**

"**That's really weird because, I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" Gwen asked suspiciously, searching Merlins face**

"**Yeah. Alright, you finally found out, I'll tell you"**

"you told Gwen?" Gaius gasped in surprise looking to his ward

"Of course I didn't tell Gwen"

"why is that an of course you didn't?" She asked sounding offended "I wouldn't have told...Don't you trust me?

"Thanks Gaius!" Merlin growled at his mentor before turning back to Gwen and trying to explain himself whilst the others continued to watch the scene before them.

"**I'm psychic" Merlin lied causing Gwen to giggle**

"**No you're not" **

"**It's true!" Merlin gasped**

"**alright, what am I thinking?" She asks smiling at Merlin**

"**That I'm not phycic" Merlin guesses, making her laugh this time him letting you a small chuckle.**

"**You're strange...I.i don't mean that in a nasty way!" she gaped "You're just funny, I like that" She corrected.**

The group stand watching as Merlin and Gwen stare at each other, smiles on their faces. Percival is practically purring at the 'adorableness' where as Arthur is slowly turning redder, getting angrier and angrier that his ex-fiancée and servant where obviously pretty infatuated with each other and he had never heard of this past...eye sex. Sure he had thought that Merlin may have a slight crush on her once or twice but that was just because really, apart from Gaius for the first few months the only people he spent time with where him and Gwen.

"**erm..I'm pleased for you" Merlin said awkwardly returning back to the earlier conversation about her father.**

"**thank you" Gwen replies gently as Merlin goes to leave**

"**What for?" He asked confused.**

"**I don't know, just for asking" The girl answered shyly.**

"It felt like you were saying thank you about your dad" Merlin told Gwen smiling slightly at the thought of someone other than Gaius being happy he had used magic.

"**I didn't like to see you upset" Merlin admitted**

A small aw came from Percival

"**I have to... get on" Merlin muttered pathetically before waving and leaving a smiling Gwen in his wake.**

** Gwen and Elyan's father is working in front of a crowd of bystanders. Arthur spots him and approaches**

"**The story is you were sick" Arthur states to Tom**

"**Not any more" Replied the blacksmith happily**

"**Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" Questioned Arthur, trying to think of a reason for him to get better whereas no one else did.**

"**Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air" Tom chatted.**

"why couldn't he just say he had something else?" Gwen mumbled

"**then what happened?" Arthur asked**

"**I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before" Tom admitted.**

"**Thats...Remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?" Arthur asks suspiciously**

"**just my daughter Gwen" Tom said smiling, Arthur nods before retreating. They search Gwen's chambers and find the poultice under Tom's pillow**

"I should have snuck back in and removed it" Merlin sighed "I'm sorry"

"You saved my father's life, you have nothing to be sorry about"

**Gwen is humming again, carrying a vase of flowers around Morgana's room, obviously to get rid off them, Arthur and two guards entertainer**

"**Seize her" He ordered**

"sorry" The King awkwardly muttered towards his ex.

"it's fine Arthur, you were just doing your job" Gwen replied politely, gently smiling at the blonde

"**no" Gwen yelps as the guards grab her arms**

"**Guinevere I am arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot that you practice enchantments" Arthur spoke proudly, in a business like tone. Morgana enters the room and sees her maid being Dragged towards the door.**

"**Gwen!"**

"**What have I done? I haven't done anything, help me please!" The servant cries to the woman she takes care of.**

"**What are you doing?" The Lady Morgana demands**

"**I found a magic poultice in her house" The prince explains**

"**That's ridiculous" Morgana snaps.**

"**Then how else do you explain her father's recovery" The prince questions**

Merlin winces slightly, looking to Gwen and Elyan

"I'm sorry" Both give a roll of there eyes but say nothing, Gwen having a small fond look lacing her features

"**Well she's innocent. I know she's innocent" The to be sorceress argues"**

"**What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye" Arthur reasons.**

"Mordred" Merlin chocked, badly covering it with a cough, Arthur glared at the warlock, no trace of amusement in his features.

"Who's Mordred?" Percival wondered

"I'm sure we'll find out later..If Arthur hasn't burnt Merlin by then" The luxurious haired man joked trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"thanks Gwaine" Merlin spat back at his friend

"any time"

**Arthur walks out, Guards following him dragging the crying girl behind them**

"**No, please! You've got to listen to me, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me! Please. I am innocent! I swear, let me go! I swear to you" The servant cries out trying to pull out of the Guards grip.**

Arthur, at least has the decency to look guilty at the sight of his ex fiancée being dragged to the king by his orders.

**Merlin approaches the Guards, the serving girl spotting her "Merlin! Merlin please help me!" Merlin stares at the girl shocked before getting dragged of by Gaius as Gwen continues to beg for help and to be released.**

"I am so sorry" The sorcerer says once again desperately wanting Gwen to realise just how sorry he was.

"Merlin, shut up!" Gwen said quickly, then her mouth fell open, turning to Merlin she started to babble "oh no, I didn't mean..I just..I meant that.. I mean it's not your fault is it ? You saved my father and..and you have no reason to be sorry. I swear I didn't mean for you to shut up. I ju-"

"Gwen?" The girl stopped her chattering, still looking like a deer caught in headlights "shut up" Merlin said gently, the friends began to laugh, typical dopey smile on Merlins face.

"**What have you done?" Gaius snaps to the young boy as they enter their chamber.**

"**what?" Merlin asks, clueless as usual.**

"**I warned you! Oh, I understand, you thought you were doing good" Gaius ranted, looking at the boy with a mixture of proundess of him being so kind hearted and anger for him risking his own life and now getting his friend into trouble.**

"**I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him!" Merlin exclaimed**

"**Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man" Gaius asked, once again amazed by the boys stupidity at times.**

"**Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic" Merlin said as if it was easy**

"**It's too late. They think Gwen's a sorceress. They think she caused the disease" Gaius explained sadly**

"**but she didn't" Merlin spits exasperated**

"**Oh, and how are you going to prove that?"**

**Arthur appears before his father, the guards fling Gwen to the floor**

"**Please..listen to me, I have done nothing! Please, I swear. I haven't done anything" she asks sobbing.**

Elyan grabs Gwens hand and pulls his little sister closer to him as if making sure she is still okay.

"**Well done" Uther praises his son, ignoring the weeping girl**

"**Why will no one believe me? He got better! He just recovered. I Didn't do anything!" Gwen shrieks hysterically.**

"**I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that isn't always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally" Morgana sides with her friend, stepping forwards.**

"**And what of this poultice that was found?" The king snaps back at his ward**

"**What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice" Gwen stutters, confused.**

"**It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion" Uther commands the serving girl**

"**I can't!" **

"**I will show you no Mercy" Uther growls dangerously low.**

"**I am not witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"**

"**If you will not undo your sorcery you force my hand and I must find you guilty"**

"Even if it was her who cured her father and she did go around saving everyone he would still kill her as soon as it had stopped" Merlin snaps. Arthur looks over to Merlin, watches the way he looks to his father with so much hate. So much contempt..._Surely if he was evil he would have killed Uther _He began to reason _No. magic is evil, it corrupts, it corrupted Morgana it will corrupt Merlin, or already has_

"**but I told you"**

"**It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement and under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death" Uther interrupted**

"**No!" Came the pitiful shriek from Gwen.**

"**I can only hope that when you die this evil plague dies with you" Gwen shakes her head, mumbling a no, tears streaming down her face "take her away" Uther commands**

"**Please no! I am innocent. Please please no! Please help me, please I beg you.. NO!" Gwen is dragged from the hall followed by the courtiers.**

"Sire, don't take this the wrong way. But where your father still alive.. I would kill him" Elyan seethed, watching Uther watch unblinking as his sister was dragged away. Arms wrapped protectively around her.

"He was rather harsh, but he had Camelot's best interests at heart" Leon defended his past king

"He had his best interests at heart" Arthur admitted

"**I know Gwen, she is my maidservant, not an enchantress" Morgana stepped towards her minder hoping he would realise.**

"**Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther snapped**

"uh well yeah, she was in the hall when crazy old lady tried to kill Arthur.. Serious is your father a moron"

"Gwaine" Came the stern voice of Arthur back at the comment. Merlin thought of agreeing with Gwaine but didn't want to give the king further reason to want him executed.

"**believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye"**

"**I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, he nails are broken. If she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she knee on a cold tone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her finger? Like an idle king" **

All eyes but Gaius' turned to Merlin, who gave an innocent smile and an awkward shrug.

"**You have no right!" Snarled Uther**

"**You have a right to cast a judgement on that girl!"**

"they are way to alike" Merlin grumbled

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'd kill you in a heart beat" Leon informed the Warlock

"She'll have to be quick or Arthur'll do it first"

"Really Gwaine?" Merlin groaned, really not enjoying the constant reminders of his impending doom.

"**I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this" **

"Liar" surprisingly the snap came from Gwen but still no one disagreed with it.

"**You are sentencing the wrong person!" Morgana begged**

"**She's right Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen" Arthur tried to reason to his father.**

"**you saw it for yourself. She used enchantments" Uther argued**

"**yes..maybe. But to save her dying gather, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. Ones the act of kindness, of love. The other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart"**

"Thank you" Gwen muttered to the king. Who gave a curt nod back

"**I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that change. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl she must die. Or may the whole kingdom perish." Uther finished dramatically**

"**I understand that" Arthur agreed, sensing him about to continue the king butts in**

"**One day you may become king. Then you will understand, such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom"**

"and that's all your fault"merlin grumbled so no one but those closest, which consisted of Gaius and Gwaine, could hear him

"**I know witchcraft is evil Father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I don't know what kind of king I will be but I do have a sense of the king of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime" Arthur admitted**

"**I fear you are right. She's played with fire, sadly she must die by fire" Uther decides.**

** The group is once again transported to the physicians chambers where Gaius and Merlin are**

"**I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life...It seemed so simple" The warlock muttered dejectedly**

"**An easy solution is like a light in a storm merlin. Rush for it at your peril for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour" The old man said in a killgharrah like way.**

"**I can see that now" Merlin sighed**

"**how many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" the physician scolded.**

"now's not really the time for telling him of" Elyan chocked to the old man

"**I must see her" The ruffled hair boy stated jumping up. On the way he passes a crying Morgana leaving the dungeons.**

"**Gwen?" he whispers through the bars, Gwen lays facing the wall of her cell for a second before slowly turning. Quickly she gets up and goes towards Merlin but chains restrain her.**

"If she was actually an evil sorceress she would escape from that so easily, surely you know that" Merlin asked Arthur

"You've been down there plenty of times" The king reminds Merlin, still not looking him in the eye when they talk.

"I let you"Merlin replied awkwardly, giving an awkward smile mixed in with pity.

"**thank you" She murmured quietly, her tear soaked face staring back at Merlin**

"**what for?" **

"**For coming to see me" Gwen said earnestly **

"**I'm sorry" Merlin offered gently, guilt shining through his eye.**

"**It's not your fault" the servant reassured her friend.**

"yeah it was"

"Shut up Gwaine" Came the chorus from the knights and Gwen

"**well..." The boy trailed off, unsure of what to say**

"**It's alright, don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean,,I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me..Obviously I don't think that"**

"Aww Gwen, still babbling like an idiot even when your about to die" Elyan cooes wrapping an arm around his sister and smiling fondly at her

"Merlin cries when he kills a spider, of course he'd cry over you" Gwaine says smirking at his friends

"I don't cry when I kill spiders" Merlin defends

"Only because you won't kill them because you feel bad to their spider family's" To this merlin mumbles a small shut up but doesn't deny.

"**oh, Gwen.. I can't let this happen" Merlin sighed**

"**please, one thing, you don't have to..but" Gwen stopped, scared to continue**

"**what?" The warlock asked gently**

"**Remember me" She chocked out, tears threatening to begin falling again.**

"**You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen" Merlin assures her, a stubborn look on his face as he runs off**

**Uther, Gaius, Arthur and other members of the council are sitting in the council chambers discussing Gwen and the disease.**

"**What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people?. My men have closed down the water pumps"**

"**But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease" Gaius replied to his king smartly.**

"**But how?" Uther asked, looking to the physician for an answer**

"**well" Gaius started, obviously unclear on what to say next. The doors fly open as Merlin runs in.**

"You really love to be dramatic don't you" Gaius said to the warlock, who gave a small shrug

"**It was me! I was the one who used magic to cure Gwen's father" The sorcerer announced avoiding the eyes of Gaius.**

"You idiot !" Merlin looked to Gwen confused "You told them!"

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let you die" The boy argued back

"He would have killed you..why didn't he kill you?" Gwen asked bemused

"Arthur" came the mumble from Merlin.

**The council stares at him for a second as he is insane**

"**Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am"**

"**Merlin are you mad?" The old man hisses standing up and looking at his ward**

"**I cannot let her die for me" Merlin says back to Gaius calmly, before turning to Uther "I place myself at your mercy"**

"I would have wet myself if I were Merlin" Elyan said loudly to Leon making the whole room laugh.

"**He doesn't know what he's talking about" Gaius defends quickly**

"I'm sorry Gwen" Gaius apologised quickly, looking to the girl

"I understand, Merlin is like a son to you. If you hadn't tried to defend him I wouldn't be so happy" She says smiling at the old man

"**I do" Merlin argued confidently**

"**Then arrest him" Uther ordered quickly. Arthur jumps up as Guards go towards merlin**

"**Father please, I can't allow this..This is madness! There's no way..Merlin.. is a sorcerer" Arthur snorted out the last part**

"Dumb ass"

"Shut up Gwaine" Growled the king

"**Did you not hear him?" Uther asked, bemused at his son protecting the serving boy.**

"**Yes" Arthur said reluctantly**

"**He admitted it!" Uther pointed out**

"**He saved my life remember"**

"hundreds of times since then" Merlin grumbled tiredly

"**why should be fabricate such a story?" The king asked **

"**as Gaius said, He's got a..grave mental disease" Arthur lied**

"It is very believable" Gaius insulted his apprentice. Earning a glare from the boy and snorts of laughter from the others. Even Arthur cracking a smile.

"**Really?" Uther asked**

"**He's in love!" Arthur decided suddenly**

"**What?" Merlin gasped**

"**With Gwen" Arthur continued, a grin forming on Uthers face as he looked at Merlin**

"**I am not" Merlin denied, embarrassed, cheeks and over sized ears flaring a bright red.**

"Aww you so were" Percival cooed

"I wasn't" Merlin said quickly.

"Merlin loved Gwen merlin loved Gwen, Arthur loves Merlin Arthur loves Meahh." true to his word Arthur had drawn his sword and pointed it straight at Gwaine. "Really Princess, you know I could take you" Gwaine challenged

"No you couldn't"

"Don't you remember when we had to fight and I beat you"

"I beat you"

"both of you sucked!" It felt like re living that moment in the forest, the way both of them turned to Merlin with shocked faces as Merlin glared at them, fed up of their fighting. "Percival I didn't love Gwen, no offence Gwen you are lovely and yes I had a crush I'll admit that but love no I've only ever loved one girl and Gwaine Arthur doesn't love me and I don't love him so stop winding him up. I'm already going to be executed please don't make it you as well"

"You loved someone?" Arthur asked quickly, sheathing his sword

"That's all he gets out of that? See he is totally in love"

"Shut up Gwaine" this time it was Leon, who was also looking at Merlin interested. He, like Arthur and Gwen had been around the whole time Merlin had been in Camelot and had never once saw him with a girlfriend.

"Yes"

"where are they?" Leon asked quickly, thinking maybe they were back in Ealdor

"Dead" Merlin stated calmly although remembering Freya made him feel sick

"Will?" Gwen said gently, remembering the one other person Merlin seemed really close to when they had went to Ealdor

"no..we were just friends" Merlin said quickly.

"who then? And how did they die?" Arthur asked looking extremely interested at the fact not only had Merlin hid the fact he had magic from him but also that he had..at some point, had some sort of love life.

"we should continue watching" Gaius interrupted quickly, not wanting Merlin to have to explain everything about Freya.

"**Yes you are"**

"**No way!" Merlin said quickly**

"**I saw yesterday, with that flower she'd given you" Arthur reminds his servant, Uther's smile getting bigger as he puts the pieces together in his head, creating a fake story**

"**I'm not in love with her" Arthur swings his arm around his manservant **

"You're lucky that Uther was to preoccupied thinking about Merlin and Gwen" Gaius states to Arthur

"whys that?"

"If he saw the way you where interacting with your manservant here he probably would have fired Merlin. The boy is just a servant he wouldn't understand the bond you two share"

"See even Gaius thinks you two are sha-"

"I meant friendship" the old man interrupts Gwaine quickly. Arthur says nothing but knows the man is right.

"**It's alright. You can admit it" Arthur assures his servant**

"**I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin growls**

"**Perhaps. She has cast a spell on you" Arthur's smile dies instantly as he and Merlin share a worried look as Uther laughs, the other Council members joining in**

"**Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer" Arthur admits.**

"No way at all" Leon says with a small smirk.

"**Don't waste my time again. Let him go" Uther ordered. Gaius quickly walks with Merlin out of the hall. When they get into Gaius' chambers Merlin snaps**

"**Arthur's the idiot!" He yelps**

"**No. He was right to do what he did. And thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity" Gaius snaps back at the young Warlock**

"**What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die" Merlin protested sadly.**

"**Yes but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease"**

"**well. Whatever it is one things for sure.. Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he's so sharp, but even when I told him I was a wizard he still couldn't see it!" Merlin complains**

"**Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot" The old man informs**

"**Well..Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat!" Merlin rants stupidly**

"Because we all know how much Merlin loves hat's" Those who had been there when merlin had to wear the stupid hat laughed at Arthur's comment

"**I don't think you'll find one big enough"**

The knights all burst out laughing as Gwen and Gaius give small chuckles at the abuse younger Merlin is going through.

"**Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen we have to find out what's contaminating the water" The two head to where the water is stored, "The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample" Gaius orders merlin, Merlin quickly pulls the bottle in to take a sample. "Let's take it back and examine it" Gaius says as Merlin pulls the vial out of the water. The two are about to leave when the aflanc rears up out of the water.**

Everyone but Gaius and Merlin who knew it was about to happen jumps. Gwen lets out a small scream and is once again pulled back towards her brother, who Merlin thinks is soon going to turn into someone beyond over protective.

"**What the hell was that?" Merlin gasps as he drags Gaius away.**

"Naww..Is merlin a little scared?" Gwaine cooed, smirking

"Shut up you jumped like a little girl when it came out, no offence Gwen" Merlin retorted

"none taken"

"**Here, it was an afanc" The old man says smartly as they sit in his chambers, showing the book to Merlin.**

"**an..a what?" Merlin asked dumbly**

"**A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer"**

"Could you conjure it?"

"I don't know/Yes" Came the quickly replies from Merlin and Gaius.

"Merlin underestimates his powers, if he wanted, he could easily conjure something like this" Gaius informed the group

"You could?" Percival asks, sounding slightly scared. Merlin gives a small shrug looking to Gaius

"I never would.."

"**Now we have to find a way to defeat it.. But where?" the physician questioned, looking to his packed bookshelves. Merlin follows his gaze**

"**That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then"**

"**have you got a better idea"**

**Merlin runs out the room. Through the small window in the cell you can see the pyre that Gwen is to be burnt on "Gwen? I'm going to get you out.. I will" Merlin promises in a whisper to Gwen's back. The girl never turns but is obviously awake. The warlock sets of again and runs to the dragons cave.**

"This ledge should be bigger..It's hard for all of us to fit on" Leon points out when they appear on the small ledge behind Merlin.

"It's not as if we can fall off" Merlin says with a shrug

"I bet you thought you couldn't almost drown in a memory either." Came the scathing reply from Elyan.

"**Hello" Merlin calls out, the dragon appears quickly**

"**Hello. The great warlock returns, as I knew he would" **

"**I need to know how to defeat an afanc" The sorcerer informs Kilgharrah**

"**Yes, I suppose you do" Kilgharrah says calmly**

"**Will you help me?" His voice is desperate as he stares up at the dragon.**

"**Trust the elements that are at your command" The dragon replied.**

"Sounds like Merlin before a battle" Arthur jokes doing a small smirk to the rest of his knights who have faced Merlin's cryptic pre battle talks almost as much as Arthur

"**Elements? But what is it I have to do?" Merlin asked , sounding frustrated that the dragon wouldn't just give him a straight answer**

"**You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other"**

"**I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do" The warlock begs but to no avail as Kilgharrah takes of.**

"**No please, help me!**

"**I have" The dragon laughs back. Flying from view.**

"**oh yeah, right..Thanks" Merlin mumbles sarcastically before leaving the dragons den **_(see what I did there...eh..eh..eh..no...okay :[ )_

**Once again Arthur is standing in the hall, updating his father.**

"**have you found anything more?" The ageing Uther asks**

"**I've tried. I can keep looking" Arthur responds tiredly**

"**People are dying! We can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight" The king orders. Arthur does a small bow and slowly leaves.**

"How close did you come to dying?" Elyan asks, looking down at his sister.

"A few hours away" Gwen replies quietly, Elyan looks like he's about to lose his temper so she quickly continues "But Merlin's actually died so it's not that close when you actually think about it!"

"You died?" Leon asked turning to Merlin

"You'll find out next memory, Anyway Gaius and Arthur have as well..It's not that much of a big deal"

"I've died?" Arthur yelps

"Gaius died?" Percival asks looking to the old man

"I've almost died" Gwaine murmured feeling left out.

"Yes Arthur you died, you'll find out later and yes Gaius died you will also find out about that later can we just" He waved at the scene in front of him and reluctantly everyone went back to watching.

"**Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius asks the warlock who is frantically flicking through books.**

"**Looking for a book" Merlin states quickly.**

"**You going to tell me which one?" Gaius prompts**

"**A book on elements" Merlin says finally looking up to Gaius**

"**elements?"**

"**Yes. Which one would I find them in?" The old mans ward asks impatiently**

"**Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process"**

"**But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin asks, looking at Gaius for an answer**

"**Well, the afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements" The old man explains.**

"**What about the other two?"**

"**Well..perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire, wind and fire. How did you find this out?" Gaius finishes suspiciously**

"**Erm..I just knew, you know.. One of my powers" fibs the young sorcerer**

"You really thought he would believe that?" Gwen asks with a small giggle.

"Generally if you give people a stupid answer they stop asking, like when I told you I was physic" Merlin explains

"**What else do your powers tell you?"**

"**That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side obviously" Merlin replies with a cheesy grin**

"you wish" Came the inaudible mumble from Arthur.

"**And who's the other side?" Gaius asks, obviously already knowing what the warlock was about to say**

"**I think that might be Arthur" Merlin joked. Suddenly Morgana barges through the door.**

"**They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence" yelped the disgruntled lady.**

"**we're trying" Gaius admitted, trying to calm her down**

"**please, just tell me what I can do to help" The lady pleads desperately.**

"**We need Arthur" Merlin butt's in**

"**Arthur?" Morgana says, a slight snort in her voice**

"**There's a monster, an afanc in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague" Merlin informed.**

"**well we must tell Uther"**

"**The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it" The physician reasoned with the kings ward sadly.**

"**So what are we going to do?" Morgana asked, eyes flicking for Merlin to Gaius**

"**we need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense" Merlin said, hoping he would be right.**

"**And that's why you need Arthur"**

"**He's our best chance..But he won't want to disobey the King" the warlock finished disappointed**

"yes he would. If he thought it was the right thing to do. He went to find the flower for Merlin even though Uther said no" Gwen scolded, giving Merlin a disapproving look for not thinking that Arthur would disobey his Father when it's the right thing to do.

"**Leave that to me" Morgana says before quickly walking out the room again. Morgana is waiting in Arthur's chambers when he returns**

"**You alright?" He asks gently "sorry about all this..Merlin's not been in today" he says waving his hand over the mess covering the table.**

"**Poor Merlin"**

"**yes" Arthur agrees sympathetically**

"**To offer to give his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much" Morgana admits.**

"**No..I certainly can't Imagen that either" Arthur says with a small smirk which Morgana returns easily**

"**That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover"**

"**yeah, Maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love" Arthur defended**

"but he's right there!" Gwaine yelped pointing at Merlin, Elyan tried to hide his laugh behind a cough but failed dismally. Both Arthur and Merlin had given up trying to stop Gwaine being..well Gwaine.

"**Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour"**

Gwen giggled. Remembering the sight of Merlin in armour at Ealdor and how silly he had looked with it hanging of him.

"**There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right" The kings ward prompted.**

"I wish she still put her vindictive side to good use" Merlin sighed, getting nods of agreement from all who knew Morgana before she changed.

"**What do you want me to do?"**

**Morgana and Arthur meet Merlin in the courtyard. They walk along quickly past the pyre Gwen is set to die on in a few hours, Arthur drawing his sword as they enter the undergroud passage where the afanc is hidden**

"**You'd better be right about this Merlin" Arthur hisses to Merlin. A low growl echo's throughout the tunnel.**

"The alfalfa-"

"Afanc" Gaius corrected

"Can't get us can it?" Gwen asked nervously.

"No..We kill it pretty soon..and in my memory it doesn't veer of and kill anything that isn't there so i'm pretty sure we are safe"

"**You should stay here" Arthur tells Morgana.**

"**I'm coming with you" The girl replies quickly**

"**no" The prince objects quickly**

"**Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana asks with a smirk.**

"**Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you"**

"**Well good thing he doesn't know about it then" The kings ward sneers before continuing**

"**I'm telling you Morgana. Turn back, You could get hurt" **

"**You could too if you don't get out of my way" She spits out at him.**

"When exactly did her threats become real?" The king mutters.

"I think they always were princess just before you backed down like a sissy" Gwaine replies smirking at him happily.

"**How are we going to find it?" Morgana questions**

"**I just hope we find it before it finds us" Merlin replies, jinxing the situation.**

"**Stop!" Arthur orders spinning round**

"**what?" The warlock asks, quickly following the princes gaze**

"**It's just a shadow" Arthur mumbles to them before they continue to search. They reach the water source and Arthur looks around for a second**

"**Spread out". The three of them split slightly. Another growl echo's through the cavern and the afanc swipes at Arthur from behind. Morgana is first to him**

"**What is it are you alright?" She asks frantically**

"**yes" Arthur assures her**

"**Did you see it?" The young warlock questions.**

"**Yes" Arthur said again.**

"**what did it look like?" Merlin asks.**

"you've already seen it you dolt" Elyan says laughing slightly at Merlin

"**it..it's quick" The prince stuttered**

"amazing observation skills there princess" Gwaine smirked

**The Afanc comes for them again , Arthur pushes the screaming Morgana behind him and takes a swing at it but it falls back into the shadows.**

"**Where is it?" Arthur screamed.**

"**I think it's gone this way" Merlin stated pointing down a tunnel. The afanc creeps out before coming at them again. Morgana's torch is knocked from her hand along with Arthur's sword.,**

"**Arthur! Use the torch!" Merlin yelped at his prince. Arthur swings the torch at it.**

"**lyfte ic be in balwen ac forhienan" Merlin mutters. A wind blows through out the tunnels sweeping the fire over the afanc which incinerates.**

"So Arthur did nothing really..Just..held a flame up" Elyan pointed out.

"oh shut up" Arthur growled at his knight, pouting slightly that another one of his achievements had really only been down to Merlin being their.

"**Merlin!" Nimueh exclaims angrily hitting the water residing in the basin.**

**Uther stands in the council chambers. Gaius approaches him**

"**Good news Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering" The physician informs happily.**

"**good... Strange, I've never heart of an afanc before" Uther replied to the old man.**

"**It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source" Gaius shows Uther part of the egg that the Afanc had hatched from**

"**It bears the mark of Nimueh. We much be vigilant sire" The old man admits**

"**Will I never be rid of her?" Uther growls.**

"**Sire" Gaius starts**

"**leave me!" The king snaps at the physician, who lives the room quickly.**

**Gwen's cell door is opened, Gwen's father enters followed by Merlin and Morgana**

"**DAD!" The girl exclaims wrapping her father in a tight hug.**

"I'm happy you didn't get killed" Elyan admits to Gwen.

"Yeah...So am I" Gwen replies giving her brother an you're-an-idiot face.

"**oh my little child!" Tom cries happily. Gwen reaches over to Morgana**

"**Thank you"**

"**don't thank me. It was all Merlin" The kings ward admits, smiling happily.**

"**Really?" The serving girl asks shocked.**

"**He's the really hero here" Morgana continues.**

"**I don't know what to say" Admits Gwen gob smacked.**

"Couldn't believe I helped? Thanks for that Gwen" Merlin says, with a smile on his lips.

"**I didn't do anything" The warlock replies with a shrug**

"**I'm grateful to you all, Come on Gwen" Tom admits before gently steering Gwen away. The remaining two stand in silence for a minute.**

"**Merlin..I wanted you to know, your secrets safe with me"**

"Morgana knows?" Gwen gasped looking to Merlin

"Uh...no" The warlock said trying not to laugh at what he knew was about to happen.

"**my secret?" Merlin asks worriedly.**

"**Merlin don't pretend. I know what you did"**

"**you do?" He gulped**

"**I saw it with my own eyes" The lady confirmed smiling gently**

"**you did?" The sorcerer gasped**

"**I understand why you don't want anyone to know" Morgana assured**

"**well..Obviously" Merlin agreed.**

"**But ii won't tell anyone.. You don#t..mind me talking to you about it?" She asked hopefully.**

"**Er no.. I-i..it's er... You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden" Merlin admits, happy to have someone to vent to**

"**well, you can continue to deny it but..i think Gwen's a very lucky woman" Morgana replies with a flattering smile.**

"oh" Gwen said giggling

"It was so awkward" Merlin laughed. Watching the look on old hims face as he started to work out what Morgana thought.

"**Gwen?" Merlin squeaks, Morgana places her finger gently over her lips**

"**It's our secret" With that she leaves Merlin alone in the cell.**

"why are you sad she doesn't know?" Leon asks

"I thought she had found out about my magic..that she'd accepted me even with magic. I was so happy to have someone to tell how I was feeling and talk to about these things."

"you have me" Gaius stated

"I know..and I appreciate you being there but...I wanted someone else..someone who didn't start doing it as a favour to my mother." Merlin confessed.

"**This fish didn't come from the water did it?" Merlin asks worried, looking to Gaius as the eat dinner in his chambers.**

"**Well where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now" Gaius says to Merlin happily "that's not your worry..This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention"**

"I wish I hadn't" Merlin moaned, thinking of what people would think once he flirts with the evil sorceress, or when he kills her. Weird thing, he was more worried about the flirting.

"**doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate me skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am" Merlin whined**

"**One day Merlin..one day" The old man reassures him.**

"**one day what?" He asks with a pout**

"**One day people won't believe what an idiot you were" Gaius replied smiling at the boy like a father would to his son.**

"**thanks" Merlin says with a lopsided grin.**

**Nimueh stands watching the scene from the basin**

"merlin you will pay for this" she vows. A scowl on her face.


End file.
